Pure Romance
by Ambiguous Girl
Summary: Diawali saat kakak lelakiku menyuruh untuk belajar dengan salah satu temannya, jujur aku mengakui bahwa ia pintar dan tampan, tapi tidak berakhir seperti ini juga… KrisTao – Taoris – Huntao – Others EXO Couple! crack or official! BxB! YAOI
1. First Meet

_Babboyeoja's another story :_

 **Pure Romance**

 _Inspired by :_

 _ **Junjo Romantica by**_ _ **Shungiku Nakamura**_

 _Cast :_

 **EXO OT12**

 _Pair :_

 **Kristao | Huntao | others**

 _Rated :_

 **T / M ?**

 _Genre :_

 **Romance**

 _Typo-mah pasti ada brad, gak suka ya jangan baca, jangan buang waktu kalian di hal yang gak kalian suka, ini_ _ **BOYS LOVE ALIS COWOK x COWOK, Boy x Boy**_ _. Serta para cast disini milik keluarga yang bersangkutan Saya hanya meminjam nama~_

.Sekian.

.Mari membaca.

* * *

 _ **Diawali saat kakak lelakiku menyuruh untuk belajar dengan salah satu temannya, jujur aku mengakui bahwa ia pintar dan tampan, tapi tidak berakhir seperti ini juga…**_

* * *

"Ya, Zitao~ jika kau terus- terusan memiliki nilai telur kau tidak bisa meneruskan ke Perguruan Tinggi!," bentak kakakku, _Huang Yixing_ , sambil menunjuk beberapa lembar nilai matematikaku yang 'telur' itu.

" _Gege_ , tapikan bukan salahku! Salahkan saja gurunya yang selalu aneh dalam mengajarkan matematikanya! Mana ada guru matematika malahan bercerita saat pelajarannya?," jawabku sekalian membela diri, walaupun tidak semuanya benar sih..

"Tetap saja, kau salah! Pokonya kau harus mengikuti tambahan dengan teman _Gege_ , kalau tidak _Gege_ akan menyuruhmu pulang ke _Qingdao_ dan menjadi nelayan!."

Ya, itulah kakakku, Huang Yixing, dia adalah satu- satunya anggota keluarga yang kumiliki, karena kenyataannya saat aku masih berusia 4 tahun, kedua orang tua mengalami kecelakaan hebat, mereka dinyatakan meninggal ditempat gara- gara kecelakaan itu, dan ya begitulah kelanjutannya, aku hanya tinggal dengan Yixing- _Gege_ , itupun di negeri orang, Korea Selatan.

Bukannya, kami tidak cinta tanah air, tapi ini karena pekerjaan Yixing- _Ge_. Ia dipindah tugaskan oleh _Boss_ nya karena kinerjanya yang baik dan juga jangan lupakan fisiknya yang menawan, tidak sepertiku, aku bodoh dan aku memiliki wajah yang menyeramkan, katanya. Tapi aku mengakuinya.

Setelah mendengar ultimatum Yixing- _Ge_ aku memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah salah satu sahabatku, bukan salah satu sih, tepatnya satu- satunya sahabat yang mau kujadikan sahabat dan menerima segalanya tentangku begitupula sebaliknya, ia adalah _Kim Jongin_.

" _A-Yo_ hitaaam~," sapaku saat ia membukakan pintu rumahnya yang tidak berjarak jauh dari rumahku,

"Hitam- hitam, kau juga hitam, _Panda_. Ayo masuuk~," serunya sambil menggandeng lenganku.

Sosok Kim Jongin ini adalah sosok yang terlihat _Manly_ diluar tapi sangat manis di dalam, ia akan bersikap acuh ketika disekolah tapi diluar sekolah? Ia akan menujukan sifat polosnya yang sebenarnya sifat aslinya dan jangan lupa ia yang selalu menunjukan wajah _aegyo_ nya.

Saat aku masuk kedalam rumahnya aku sudah disambut dengan adegan tidak senonoh yang ditampilkan di ruang tamunya,

Kau-tahu-adegan-tindih-menindih

yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya Jongin, _Kim Jongdae_.

Jongdae- _Hyung_ yang berposisi sebagai _Uke_ mulai kalang kabut saat aku melihat mereka dengan tatapan datar seperti sudah sering melihatnya, ia mulai mendorong- dorong dada sang _Seme_ , tapi si _Seme_ nya itu yang bersurai cokelat tua tidak mau beranjak seincipun dari tubuh Jongdae- _Hyung_ sampai suara lenguhan Jongdae- _Hyung_ membuatnya melepaskan diri dari tubuh sang kekasih.

"Oh ada Zitao, _Annyeong_ _Zeetaw_ ~!," sapa kekasih Jongdae- _Hyung_ , _Park Chanyeol_.

" _Annyeong Hyung_ , lama tidak berjumpa eh," jawabku sambil menampilkan sedikit senyuman, formalitas.

"nah sudahlah, kalian pasti ingin bergosip kan? Sudah sana- sana kekamarnya Jongin, kami ada urusan yang belum terselesaikan~," cerocosnya sambil mengibas- ngibaskan lengannya, seperti memerintah untuk pergi jauh.

Aku dan Jonginpun hanya memutar bola malas dan mulai berjalan kembali ke tujuan kami, kamar Jongin.

"Jong, kau ta-,"

" _Eungh…Ah…_ "

"Sial mereka berdua."

* * *

Setelah berdebat dengan cukup lama dengan Yixing- _Ge_ aku tetap kalah, aku disuruh datang pagi- pagi sekali kerumah temannya itu, ia bilang sih temannya itu seorang penulis novel segala macam genre, tapi fokusnya hanya kepada genre Misteri saja.

Saat diperjalanan aku mengenakan headsetku dan dengan sesekali bersenandung, tanpa terasa aku sudah ada didepan rumahnya tidak bukan rumah sih tapi Apartemennya, luamayan berkelas untuk seorang penulis.

Kutekan bel itu beberapakali dan hasilnya tidak ada yang menjawabnya, sampai sudah menunggu beberapa lama aku mendapatkan Sms dari Yixing- _Ge_ , bahwa temannya itu sedang berada di luar kota, entahlah disini siapa yang _bodoh_. Aku yang kesalpun hanya menghentakkan kakiku dan mulai pergi menjauh dari apartemen itu, tidak malu hanya kesal. Ingat ya, _kesal_.

Aku berjalan seperti orang bodoh di jalan raya yang besar ini, sampai akhirnya aku merasa seperti ada yang menabrakku dari belakang, saat kulihat ternyata seorang leleaki yang sepertinya seusiaku tengah terengah- engah seperti habis berlarian jauh.

"Ya! Kalau lari lihat- lihat dong! Kau-,"

"Maafkan aku, tapi ini emergensi."

CUP

Lelaki itu langsung mencium bibirku dengan kilat, dan ia juga menggigit bibir bawahku, aku tidak mengerti jadi aku hanya diam dan menutup mataku, sesaat setelah aku menutup mataku, si lelaki aneh itupun membalikan tubuhnya menjadi seperti ia menghalangi sesuatu dibalik tubuhnya. Tak lama terdengar beberapa teriakan gadis- gadis yang menandakan kekecewaannya, aku tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sampai akhirnya lelaki itu melepaskan ciumannya dan menarikku kesebuah mobil van yang tiba- tiba ada dibelakangku, ia menuntunku dengan masih berpelukan, lebih tepatnya ia menutupi wajahku dengan tubuhnya. Entahlah aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

* * *

"Hah terima kasih sudah membantuku~," ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajahku yang mengarah keluar jendela mobil, mengingat bahwa saat ini aku sedang dipangku oleh lelaki tadi…

Ya dipangku…

Secara paksa…

Karena, saat aku akan beranjak ia akan menahannya.

"apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti!," pekikku sambil mencoba untuk keluar dari jeratannya.

"Eyyy, kau mau kemana sih? Duduk saja disini, aku tidak akan mengapa- apakanmu," jelas lelaki tadi,

"aku tidak mau~ sekarang turunkan aku disini! Lagipula aku tidak mengenalmu!."

"Kau tidak mengenalku?!,"

"Ye, dan lagipula kau ini siapa?! Tiba- tiba menciumku didepan umum lalu memangkuku di jok kecil seperti ini?!,"

" _Heol_. Apa kau tidak memiliki televisi di rumahmu?! Apa kau orang primitive?!,"

"ya, aku orang primitive! Aku tidak boleh menonton televise oleh _Gege_ ku sampai nilai ulangan matematikaku membaik!,"

"APA?!,"

"Ya makanya kau ini siapa sih?,"

"Well, itu adalah keberuntungan bagiku. namaku _Jung Sehun_ dan kau?,"

"Jung Sehun? Ah namaku Huang Zitao. Nah sekarang antarkan aku pulang ke jalan yunan no.100."

"Zitao? Baiklah, ucapan terima kasihku."

"yayaya."

Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan siapa itu Jung Sehun, tapi sepertinya ia model, tapi apa peduliku. Saat sampai dirumah aku langsung kabur begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih atau basa- basi lainnya, dan saat aku membuka pintu rumah aku melihat seorang lelaki jangkung bersurai hitam dan bergaris wajah tegas sedang membuka sepatunya.

Aku tidak tahu siapa lelaki itu, yang pasti ia terlihat _tampan_ …

" _Oppa_ apa ka-,"

"Ah~ Zitao sudah pulang, ayo masuk~," sapa kekasih _Gege_ ku _Lee Chaerin_ sambil tersenyum dengan _eyes smile_ nya. Dan jangan lupakan silelaki tadi juga ia ajak masuk.

Setelah mendengar beberapa obrolan akhirnya aku tahu siapa lelaki itu, ia adalah temannya Yixing- _Ge_ yang akan mengajariku, namanya _Wu Yifan_ , seorang penulis itu. Makan siang kami dilalui dengan obrolan orang dewasa ketiga orang itu, Yixing- _Ge_ , Chae- _Jie_ , dan Yifan- _Ge_.

Sampai diujung _acara_ , Yixing- _Ge_ mengungkapkan bahwa ia akan menikah dengan Chae- _Jie_ secepatnya, dan aku tidak sengaja melihat cahaya yang redup dibola mata jernih milih Yifan- _Ge_. Aku tidak sepenuhnya yakin, tapi aku berpikir bahwa ada _sesuatu_ antara Yifan- _Ge_ dan Yixing- _Ge._

Setelah menjelang malam, akhirnya Yifan- _Ge_ memutuskan untuk pulang dan aku dengan cepat menyusulnya yang berjalan cukup cepat, dan saat ia akan berbelok akhirnya aku bisa menggapai lengannya, sambil terengah aku mulai berdiri didepannya dan memulai bicaraku,

"Yifan- _Ge_ , apa kau ada sesuatu dengan _Gege_ ku?,"

"Apa maksudmu?,"

"Tatapanmu beda saat _Gege_ ku mengatakan akan menikah,"

"Kau tahu darimana?,"

"Tatapanmu…,"

"Kau fikir kau seorang Peramal?,"

"Bukan! Akukan hanya memperhatikan!,"

"Oh… memperhatikan, tapi yang aku tahu Adik dari Yixing bukanlah seseorang yang suka memberikan perhatian terhadapa orang lain…,"

"eh… itu.. mmm…,"

"kau manis. Aku menyukaimu dan sepertinya tawaran Yixing itu akan langsung kuterima,"

"apa maksudmu?!,"

"Kau manis saat pipimu merah dan juga saat marah- marah. Aku menyukaimu."

"Ya! Kau-,"

CUP

Dan dua orang telah menciumku hari ini…

"Eungh… _Geh..Geh..Gegeh..hhhhh~_."

* * *

 **TBC or END**

 **Hai kalian para pembaca FF, saya balik lagi bawa ff Chaptered dan juga terinspirasi dari manga junjo romantica (kayanya kalau yang fujoshi tau deh manga+animenya),**

 **saya juga mau minta maaf atas banyaknya typo di FF 'Classmatezone' sumpah ya Maaf bangeeeet TT-TT, *starts singing mianhae mianhae hajima~*.**

 **Nah aku mulai ngikutin ceritanya si Usagi sama Misaki ituh sekitar setaun yang lalu, dan pas liat karakternya usagi dan misaki saya jadi keingetan KrisTao, pen buat ff inisih dari tahun kemaren tapi terealisasikannya sekarang. walaupun kedengerennya aneh aku seorang fujoshi atau dalam bahasa indo itu 'wanita busuk' aku tetep seneng ko sama jalan ceritanya, itu menarik dan lucu apalagi kaya manga ini. udah ah terlalu banyak.**

 **Nah kalau mau lanjut ya Review kalau mau gadilanjut terserah L aja. saya gak maksa anda untuk mereview, itu akan melanggar HAM dalam berkebebasan berpendapat /?**

 **Thanks for reading, chingu~**

 **BYE**


	2. He's such a Perv

_Babboyeoja's another story :_

 **Pure Romance**

 _Inspired by :_

 _ **Junjo Romantica by**_ _ **Shungiku Nakamura**_

 _Cast :_

 **EXO OT12**

 _Pair :_

 **Kristao | Huntao | others**

 _Rated :_

 **M**

 _Genre :_

 **Romance**

 _Typo-mah pasti ada brad, gak suka ya jangan baca, jangan buang waktu kalian di hal yang gak kalian suka, ini_ _ **BOYS LOVE ALIS COWOK x COWOK, Boy x Boy**_ _. Serta para cast disini milik keluarga yang bersangkutan Saya hanya meminjam nama~_

.Sekian.

.Mari membaca.

* * *

CH.2 **He's such a Perv**

* * *

Saat ini aku sedang diperjalanan menuju apartemen Yifan- _Ge_ walaupun dengan paksaan berlebih dari Yixing- _Ge_ , _Well_ sebelumnya aku berdebat dahulu dengan _Gege_ ku itu. Ya, karena kejadian tadi malam itu…

Tapi, apalah daya seorang adik? Setiap perdebatan ujung-ujungnya adik yang selalu kalah, tapi entah aku yang memang bodoh. Entahlah.

Tak terasa aku sudah didepan pintu apartemen Yifan- _Ge_ , aku mulai membunyikan bel yang tersedi didepan itu, menunggu beberapa menit, pintu tak kunjung terbuka. Aku yang kesalpun mulai menekan- nekan bel tersebut secara brutal bahkan aku memukul- mukul pintu itu, tanpa piker panjang aku memegang knop pintu dan

BRUK

Pintu terbuka, akupun jatuh dengan sangat _indah_ nya.

Aku mulai menyusuri apartemennya ini, aku berteriak memanggil namanya, tapi tidak ada sahutan, sampai akhirnya aku melihat satu pintu yang cukup membuatku tertarik. Kenapa? Karena pintu itu bercat hitam pekat, dan perasaanku mengatakan bahwa itu pintu dari kamarnya Yifan- _Ge_.

Saatku bukan pintu itu, kamar tersebut dipenuhi mainan anak kecil dan jangan lupakan beberapa boneka yang berhamburan di ranjangnya, dan ditengah ranjang besar itu, ada Yifan- _Ge_. Aku yang keasalpun langsung mengahmpirinya,

"Ya! Bangun! Kau ada urusan denganku! Ya! Yif-,"

SRET

Kurasakan tangan kekar menariklenganku yang menggantung di udara, dan seperkian detik kemudian, aku sudah tertidur di ranjang yang sama dengannya. Tanpa dikomando dan membuka kelopak matanya Yifan- _Ge_ memelukku dari belakang.

" _Gege_! Lepaskan! Ya!," seruku sambil menggeliat berusaha keluar dari pelukannya, tapi bukannya terlepas malah semakin erat.

"Ya! Wu Yi-Ahhh…,"

Desahku saat kurasakan lengan kekarnya menerobos masuk celanaku dan juga langsung memegang benda privatku, dengan tepat ia menaik turunkan lengan kekarnya itu, aku yang tidak bisa apapun hanya terus menggeliat dan…

Mendesah….

"Itulah hukuman bagi yang **Mengganggu** tidur seorang Wu Yifan."

.

.

.

.

.

Entahlah kejadian _absurd_ tadi, kini kami berdua sedang berada di ruang tengan apartemennya, tidak ada yang bersuara diantara kami kecuali suara seruputan kopi yang sedang ia lakukan. Sedangkan aku, aku masih bertahan dengan wajah penuh kesalku karena perbuatan tidak senonohnya itu.

"Berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu, Huang Zitao. Kau begitu jelek,"

"Aku memang jelek!,"

" _Eyyyy_ , tapi menurutku kau manis jika tidak sedang cemberut seperti itu,"

"Aku meamng manis, tapi manisku ini bukan untukmu!,"

"Baiklah, jika manismu bukan untukku, bisakah aku mendapatkan tubuhmu?,"

"YA!,"

"Hahahahahahaha."

Melihatnya tertawa lepas seperti itu membuat hatiku sedikit menghangat, entah kenapa. Setelah ia meredakan tawanya, ia tersenyum lembut kepadaku dan menjulurkan lengan kekarnya..

Lengan yang menaik turunkan pen-

"Aku minta maaf."

Serunya sambil membawaku kembali ke kehidupan nyata.

Aku yang langsung sadar dengan perkataannya, sontak menjulurkan juga lenganku, dan membalas jabatan tangannya,

"Permintaan maaf diterima."

Acara minta maaf dan dimaafkan adalah awal dari kedekatanku dengan Yifan- _Ge_. Setelah mengobrol beberapa menit, aku baru tahu bahwa Wu Yifan adalah seorang yang ramah dan juga penyayang, buktinya ia memiliki macam- macam koleksi mengenai _barang- barang_ nya yang berada di kamar tadi.

"Jadi, Zitao, apa alasan kakakmu makasaku untuk mengajarkanmu pelajaran matematika? Tsk padahal aku seorang penulis..," aku sedikit tersentak saat ia mengatakan itu, aku yang mulai bingung atau lebih tepatnya malu, mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya hanya menundukan kepalaku.

" _Wae_? Apakah serius?," tanyanya kembali, akupun mulai mengangkat kepalaku dan bercerita mengenai nilai matematikaku yang selalu mendapatkan nilai telur, ia hanya terkekeh kecil lalu mengacak- acak rambutku.

" _Gege_ , jadi apakah kau bisa membantuku?,"

"Tentu, walaupun aku seorang anak sastra dan bahasa, aku masih menguasai pelajaran itu,"

" _Jinjja_?! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa, _Gege Saranghaaaeee!_ ,"

"Nado,"

"Eh.."

Waktu terus berjalan hingga akhirnya, aku bisa mengejar ketertinggalanku di pelajaran matematika berkat Yifan- _Ge_ , tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku sedih,

Mulai senin depan aku akan tinggal dengan Yifan- _Ge_ , karena Yixing- _Ge_ mengajak Chae- _Jie_ untuk tinggal dirumah _kami_. Aku tidak mengeri alasan yang dilontarkan Yixing- _Ge_ ketika memintaku untuk meninggalkan rumah dan tinggal dengan Yifan- _ge_.

"Tao-ya, masa kau tidak mengerti? _Gege_ mohon..,"

"Tapi alasan _Gege_ itu tidak terlalu kuat,"

"Zi.. _Gege_ mohon..,"

"Mohon apa _Ge?_ ,"

"Mengertilah.. _Gege_ tidak mungkin menjelaskan secara detail kenapa kau harus tinggal sementara waktu dengan Yifan..,"

" _Gege_ -,"

"YA! HUANG ZITAO, APA KAU INNOCENT ATAU MEMANG BODOH? MEREKA BUTUH PRIVASI SAAT AKAN MEMBUAT ANAK! APA KAU MAU MENDNENGAR DESAHAN MEREKA SETIAP MALAM HAH?!," bentak Yifan- _Ge_ yang entah kenapa bisa ada disini.

Aku yang _shock_ mendengar teriakannya, hanya bisa terdiam seperti orang bodoh, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa..

"YIfan! Kau tidak berhak membentak adikku!,"

Tanpa memperdulikan Yixing- _Ge_ yang sedang memarahi Yifan- _Ge_ , aku berlari keluar rumah dan menuju rumah Jongin. Tanpa menunggu dibukakan pintu aku langsung berlari masuk rumah besar itu, dan mulai berlari kekamar Jongin, saat sampai didalam mataku dan mata Jongin bertemu pandang, sampai akhirnya Jonginpun menganggukan kepalanya dan aku mulai terisak didepannya.

Ia datang menghampiriku lalu mulai menepuk- nepuk bahuku dan membisikkan kata- kata penenang.

"Sudah puas menangisnya, Zitao?," Tanya Jongin sambil menarik- narik kecil rambutku, mengingat posisi kami yang sedang berbaring saling berhadapan dikasur empuk milik Jongin.

"Sebenarnya tidak, tapi karena kau takut tidak bisa menangis lagi, jadi aku berhenti," jawabku ikut menarik- narik rambutnya.

Ohya, itu adalah kebiasaan kami.

"Terserahmu saja, jadi apa yang membuatmu menangis?,"

"Yixing- _Ge_ menyuruhku untuk tinggal sementara waktu dengan Tutor mtematikaku itu..,"

"Maksudmu Wu Yifan? Tapi apa yakin Yixing- _Ge_ menyuruhmu seperti itu?,"

"Iya, lalu saat aku Tanya kenapa, untuk pengganti mereka bulan madu. Aku yang tidak terlalu percaya dengan alasan itu, terus merengek tidak mau pindah…,"

"Lalu dibagian mana kau menangisnya?,"

"itu…

Saat…

Wu Yifan membentakku dan mengatakan,

'YA! HUANG ZITAO, APA KAU INNOCENT ATAU MEMANG BODOH? MEREKA BUTUH PRIVASI SAAT AKAN MEMBUAT ANAK! APA KAU MAU MENDNENGAR DESAHAN MEREKA SETIAP MALAM HAH?!',"

"…apa Wu Yifan orang gila, Tao?,"

"Apa maksudmu?,"

Jonginpun menjelaskan perkataan Yifan- _Ge_ yang sangat kasar, walaupun cenderung mesum. Tapi, Jongin bilang tidak baik mengatakan orang 'bodoh', itu sangat amat tidak baik.

Setelah bercerita banyak hal mengenai segalanya dengan Jongin, kamipun memutuskan untuk keluar rumah mencari makan malam, karena ia dengan santainya mengatakan bahwa Kedua orangtuanya sedang pergi ke Jeju untuk menemui sepupunya yang sedang sakit, Kim Jinhwan.

"Jadi, Ayam goreng atau sushi?,"

"bagaimana jika keduanya?,"

"kenapa tidak?."

.

.

.

.

Tanpa disadari kedua lelaki manis itu seorang lelaki berpakaian hitam- hitam mengikuti mereka dari belakang tanpa menimbulkan suara berlebih. Sampai akhirnya dua lelaki manis itu sampai disebuah restoran yang cukup besar dan nyaman, si lelaki hitam- hitam itupun mengikuti mereka masuk dan langsung saja menurunkan topi jaketnya dan melepaskan masker yang ia kenakan.

Beberapa orang langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada sosok tadi bahkan ada yang memekik tapi dengan gesture tangan yang ia buat, beberapa orang tadi langsung diam. Jika kita lihat secara detail, lelaki itu adalah…

"Jung Sehun!," pekik Zitao saat ia melihat lelaki tadi berdiri didepan pintu masuk, dengan wajah sumringah Zitao menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk dengannya dan Jongin, Sehun yang diperlakukan seperti itupun langsung membalas senyum lelaki itu dan datang menghampirinya. Saat didepan meja Zitao dan Jongin, Sehun mengambil duduk disebelah Jongin yang sibuk menuliskan pesanan mereka.

"Zi, kau mau yang isi apa?,"

"Nini, ada orang yang aku ingin kenalkan denganmu,"

"Zi, tidak ada isi sushi yang 'Nini, ada orang yang aku ingin kenalkan denganmu', tidak ada,"

"maksudku, ada seseorang yang duduk disebelahmu,"

"Eung? Oh, Sehun,"

"Hanya itu?!," Sewot Sehun saat mendapat reaksi yang sangat amat datar dari Jongin, Jongin yang tidak mengerti hanya tersenyum kecil kearah Sehun dan mulai sibuk kembali dengan daftar menu yang ia pegang.

"jadi kalian benar- benar tak mengenaliku?,"

"Ya."

Ketiga umat manusia itu berakhir dengan makan malam bersama yang diisi dengan obrolan ringan yang mereka buat, bahkan mereka terlihat seperti teman lama yang sudah biasa berbincang seperti itu, sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah masing- masing, sedangkan ZItao ia bingung harus pulang kerumah siapa, Yixing atau Yifan.

Sehun yang melihat raut wajah bingung Zitaopun bertanya ada apa dan kenapa. Zitao menceritakan segalanya kepada Sehun tanpa peduli mereka baru mengenal beberapa hari yang lalu, sampai seorang namja tinggi berwatak wajah tegas menarik lengan Zitao dengan lembut dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Kau siapa?,"

"Ayo kita pulang Zi,"

"Hei! Ka-,"

"Aku kekasihnya."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A-yo!**

 **Saya bawa chapter 2 dengan 1,3k dan berubah jadi Rated;M.**

 **maaf gabisa sampe 2k, karena mood ilang pas liat lagi postan di ig tentang kris yang mukanya gak banget waktu ditanya tentang tao /?.**

 **Nah, untuk yang pada nanya, saya jawab disini aja ya,**

Q : Karakter sehun jadi siapa?

A : dia gajadi siapa- siapa di anime junjou romantic, dia hanya karakter yang pengen saya masukin biar rame aja /? Nggak deng biar konfliknya kerasa ajasih h3h3

Q2 : biasanya yang ketemu duluan jadi jodoh si Pemeran Utamanya?

A2 : gak ko, gak tahu masudnya… loh gaksih, gak berniat masangin Sehun sama Tao disini tapi gatau deng lagian, saya keburu kepincut Sehun di pairin sama yang lain (bukan luhan tapi /?), tapi jika untuk keperluan cerita ya gitudeh

Q3 : ini akhirnya kristao kan? jangan pairin Kris sama yang lain di Ff ini kalau tao nya boleh

A3 : iya ini akhirnya kristao, entah kenapa walaupun 2mingguan kemaren ke-taoris-an saya berkurang (karena suatu hal) saya tetep gagal move on dari mereka. Untuk yang kris;that's right, saya juga gak suka kris di pairin sama yang lain, kalau tao boleh-boleh aja kecuali sama, ini versi saya; kai, chen, baekhyun, sama suho.

Makasih yang udah follow,favorite,dan review.

Makasih juga buat silent reader, kalau ada.

Udah ya kawan, mari bertemu di chapter depan, yang kemungkinan di post hari kamis atau jumat.

Bye~~~


	3. Living Together 'A'

_Babboyeoja's another story :_

 **Pure Romance**

 _Inspired by :_

 _ **Junjo Romantica by**_ _ **Shungiku Nakamura**_

 _Cast :_

 **EXO OT12**

 _Pair :_

 **Kristao | Huntao | others**

 _Rated :_

 **M**

 _Genre :_

 **Romance**

 _Typo-mah pasti ada brad, gak suka ya jangan baca, jangan buang waktu kalian di hal yang gak kalian suka, ini_ _ **BOYS LOVE ALIS COWOK x COWOK, Boy x Boy**_ _. Serta para cast disini milik keluarga yang bersangkutan Saya hanya meminjam nama~_

.Sekian.

.Mari membaca.

* * *

 **CH. 3 Living Together 'A'**

* * *

"Apa maksudmu kekasihnya hah?!," teriak sehun sambil menarik lengan zitao yang sedang menggantung diudara.  
"Ya, aku kekasihnya dan ia akan pulang bersamaku," jelas Yifan kembali menarik zitao, sedangkan si pemeran penarikan lengan hanya bisa memasang wajah datar.  
"Tapi tetap saja, saat terakhir is sedang bersamaku," kekeh sehun sambil masih menarik lengan zitao,  
"Aku kekasihnya bocah!," teriak Yifan tidak mau kalah.  
"Siapa yang kau panggil bocah?!," maki Sehun tidak terima terhadap perkataan Yifan.  
"Ten-,"  
"BERHENTILAH BERDEBAT!," teriak Zitao sambil menghentakkan kedua lengannya yang dipegang erat oleh Yifan dan Sehun.  
Dengan sekali percobaan, si lelaki manis kita itu bisa melepaskan diri dari dua orang gila menurutnya itu.  
"Kalian, kenapa harus bertengkar?! Bahkan kalian tidak mengenal satu sama lain, kan?!," teriak Zitao sambil dengan Mata yang memincing tajam.  
Kedua lelaki yang sedang bertengkar itupun hanya saling memandang tajam dengan saling memasang wajah menakutkan, ya tapi tidak bagi Zitao yang entah sejak kapan sudah berjalan meninggalkan kedua lelaki tadi.

.  
Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran dua lelaki itu, apa coba, tidak saling mengenal sudah langsung bertengkar, hah aku benci dengan orang seperti itu.  
Tanpa kusadari saat ini kakiku sudah membawaku ke tempat tinggal Jongin yang otomatis membawaku ke rumahku juga.

TOK  
TOK  
TOK

Ketukku sambil terus memasang wajah anak anjing yang dibuang, siapa tahu bisa membantuku disituasi seperti ini.  
Tak lama untuk menunggu pintu utama rumah Jonginpun terbuka dan menampilkan Jongdae, dengan rambut yang acak-acakkan dan baju yang -entahlah, tak bisa kubilang pantas untuk dikenakan.

"Tao! Untuk apa kau kesini?," tanyanya dengan senyum identiknya.  
"Jongin? Apa ada? Tenth saja ada!," setuju sambil mengibaskan lenganku didepannya.  
"Ya~, kau sok tau Huang Zitao~ Jongin sedang pergi ke rumah sakit menyusul Ilkook-Samchon yang sedang memeriksa Mata Daehan~ hahaha," jelas Jongdae-Hyung.  
Aku yang mendengarnya pun hanay bisa memutar kedua bola mataku,  
"Yasudah, aku pulang saja." Setuju sambil berlalu meninggalkan kediaman keluarga kim tersebut.

Dijalanan yang sudah mulai sepi dan suasana hati yang sepi juga, aku terus melangkahkan kedua kaki ini dengan ogah-ogahan dan juga tidak tahu harus kemana.

"Turn down for what I'm just looking for love, Woah~!"

Kurasakan hpku berbunyi dan mulai melihatnya, dan ternyata itu berasal dari Yifan-Ge, ja mengetikkan bahwa is menungguku di apartemennya, tanpa tidak tau mau aku akan sampai disana dengan masih hidup atau tidak.

Iya, dia terdengar seperti seorang psikopat, Bukan?

.  
"AKU PULAAAANG~," teriakku sambil berjalan ke ruang tengah dan bisa kulihat Yifan-Ge sedang

duduk diam disofa megahnya.

"Gege," sapaku sambil menghampirinya dan langsung menempatkan diriku duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

"Lelaki tadi siapa? Lalu kau kemana saja?," tanyanya dingin.

"Dia temanku, namanya Jung Sehun, lalu tadi aku kerumahnya Jongin tapi Jonginnya tidak ada selanjutnya aku terdampar disini," jawabku jujur dan mencoba secara mendetail.

"Apa kau yakin?," tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit lembut dari yang tadi ia keluarkan,

"Tentu, untuk apa aku berbohong?," jawabku masih dengan sikap yang tadi, karena jujur saja hari ini aku merasa sangat amat lelah.

"Yasudah, mala mini kau tidur denganku."

Seperti perkataannya, saat ini aku sedang tidur satu ranjang dengan Yifan-Ge, dan jangan lupakan posisinya yang memelukku erat.

"maafkan akan sikapku tadi,"

"Sikap Gege yang mana?,"

"Yang mana saja,"

"Gege aneh,"

"Ya tentu saja aku aneh,"

"apa Gege bangga dengan menjadi aneh?,"

"Ya, aku mendengar seorang Rapper mengatakan bahwa 'Different is the New Beautiful,"

"Gege menyukai Rap?,"

"Sedikit, Kenapa?,"

"jika iya berarti kita sama,"

"Kau menyukai orang- orang yang menyanyi dengan cepat dan berkata kasar?,"

"Tidak semuanya seperti itu Gege,"

"Contohnya?,"

"Leader Epik High, tapi dia bukan kesukaanku,"

"Lalu kesukaanmu siapa?,"

"DOK2,"

"Dia bertato, kotor,"

"Tidak peduli, dia keren,"

"Gege jauh lebih keren,"

"masih kerenan seorang Rapper Idol pemenenag acara Rap Season 3 di televise,"

"Kau! Apa-,"

"Selamat malam Gege, Have a nice dream~."

Entah sudah berapa lama sepasang kaum adam itu bergelung didalam selimut dengan pembicaraan yang tidak ada ujungnya kecuali salah satu mereka telah tepar. Yifan yang masih setia memeluk Zitaopun makin menyamankan pelukannya dan jangna lupakan hidungnya yang sesekali mengedus kepala Zitao.

Posisi mereka saat ini seperti seorang ibu yang menina bobokan anaknya, oh jangan lupakan lengan Yifan yang menepuk- nepuk pelan pantat ZItao.

Menggemaskan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Buat semuanya maaf gajadi update hari kamis, maaf sekaliiiiiiii. Dan juga Chapter ini yang sangat amat pendek TT-TT Maaaaf~.**

 **Nah untuk kedepannya, saya gabisa mastiin kapan ff ini diupdate, karena nyatanya walaupun saya masih anak kelas 11 tapi buat nyari waktu kosong itu susah banget, ditambah sekolah saya itu kurtilas yang katanya otw kurnas, kurang terbaik apa coba kan? /lah**

 **Terus bentar lagi saya uts, jadi bingung mau ngapain aja, udah ya, sekian. mohon pengertiannya.**

 **Terakhir, terima kasih atas yang sudah REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOWS, dan yang baca diam- diam, aku sangat amat berterima kasih sama kalian, karena kalau daper notice dari kalian yang menyangkut sama ff nituh nambah mood saya, apalagi kalau udah mau pergi atau pulang sekolah, huwaaa itu berarti banget.**

 **Udah ya, kalian semua,**

 **BYE~~~**


	4. Living Together 'B'

_Babboyeoja's another story :_

 **Pure Romance**

 _Inspired by :_

 _ **Junjo Romantica by**_ _ **Shungiku Nakamura**_

 _Cast :_

 **EXO OT12**

 _Pair :_

 **Kristao | Huntao | others**

 _Rated :_

 **M**

 _Genre :_

 **Romance**

 _Typo-mah pasti ada brad, gak suka ya jangan baca, jangan buang waktu kalian di hal yang gak kalian suka, ini_ _ **BOYS LOVE ALIS COWOK x COWOK, Boy x Boy**_ _. Serta para cast disini milik keluarga yang bersangkutan Saya hanya meminjam nama~_

.Sekian.

.Mari membaca.

 **Ch. 4 Living Together B**

Hari ini adalah ujian pertamaku setelah belajar dan tinggal bersama dengan Yifan-Ge, aku tidak apa hasilnya tapi semoga saja yang terbaik.

"Gege, pagi ini aku akan pergi sekolah sendiri, ya?," seruku sambil membawa tas dan juga mantelku mengingat bulan ini akan memasuki musim dingin.

"Tidak, Gege akan mengantarmu," jawabnya bak perintah, ohiya dan saat ini ia sedang berada di dapur, bilangnya ingin memasak sarapan untuk kami berdua.

"Tapi aku akan berangkat lebih awal, apa tidak apa- apa?," tanyaku mencoba untuk tidak diantar olehnya,

"Tidak apa, jika kau ingin pergi jam 4 pagi tadipun Gege tidak apa-apa," jawabnya kembali masih berkutat dengan spatula dan wajan didepannya.

"Tidak apa- apa bagi Gege, tapi apa- apa bagiku," lirihku sambil menududukkan diriku disalah satu kursi makan disana yang tentu saja berhadapan dengan Yifan-Ge yang sedang memasak.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Zitao?," tanyanya sambil memandangku dan juga spatula yang ia pegang di lengan kanannya.

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng kecil dan mulai mengambil susu rasa entahlah warnanya absurd, putih tidak, cokelat tidak, kuning pun tidak.

 _Abu mungkin?_

"Ge, kau memasak apa? Lama sekali!," seruku sambil menatap kearahnya,

"Telur, tapi aku tidak tau telur apa, mungkin Telur- Wu YiKrisFan?," jawabnya sambil terus berkutat dengan wajan didepannya,

"nama macam apa itu? Haaahh~ Ge, cepatlah jika aku telat nanti, bagaimana urusannya?," tanyaku kembali dengan sedikit merajuk,

"Gege akan bertanggung jawab."

Entah apa yang ada didepanku saat ini, bentuknya yang mengembang, warnanya yang jauh dari kata tidak gosong, dan juga aroma yang cukup membuatku mual.

"Gege…. _Ige… mwoya…._?,"

"makan saja, aku sudah mencobainya dan tidak terlalu buruk untuk sarapan,"

"Tapi kan ini an-,"

"biar ku bantu memotong dan menyimpan di piringmu, ok?,"

" _Ne_.."

Makanan aneh itupun akhirnya masuk kedalam tubuhku, difikiranku jika aku mati saat itu juga aku akan bersumpah akan menggentayangi Wu Yifan. Tekstur dari makanan ini sangatlah tidak halus dan juga tidak kasar, ini aneh. Entah sudah berapa kata aneh yang terucap saat ini olehku.

Saat akan memasukan suapan kedua, aku sedikit melirik Yifan-Ge dan ia memasang wajah seperti biasa, datar tapi ia tetap memasukkan makanannya itu…

"Gege, aku sudah ya sarapannya? Mari berangkat sekarang..," ajakku dengan nada yang hati- hati,

"Kau yakin? Kenapa tidak kau habiskan? Apa kau mau makananku kau jadikan bekal?," jawabnya sambil mengajukan pertanyaan,

" _N-ne_? ah jika bisa…," lirihku dengan berharap ia tidak mendengarnya, tapi tak disangka ia langsung bangun dari duduknya dan menyiapkan bekalku.

Kris-Ge menyipakan segalanya dengan sekejap mata, ia sekarang sudah berdiri dihadapanku dengan membawa bekal makan siangku, aku langsung menyambarnya dan menarik lengan kosongnya, tapi

 **KRING….KRING….KRING**

"Disini Wu."

"…..,"

"Ya."

"…,"

"Ya."

"….,"

"NE."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia perbincangkan yang pasti ia hanya menjawab dengan kata 'ya' dan 'ne'.

"Zitao, kau pergi sekolah sendiri ne hari ini?," serunya sambil mengelus kepalaku, aku yang baru sadar setelah beberapa detik ia mengucapkan itu langsung berlari kelar rumah dan berteriak seperti otang gila.

Tak disangka saat aku akan berbelok ke stasiun bis aku bertemu Jongin, aku menyapanya walaupun kami sedang berlari, kami berlari seperti kesetanan sampai akhirnya aku merasakan bahwa aku menubruk seseorang, dan saat aku melihatnya ia adalah Sehun dengan seragam sekolah yang sama sepertiku oh dan jangan lupakan roti panggangnya yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Sehun-ah! Maaf aku terburu- buru!,"

"Gwenchanayeo, kau bersekolah di _Shingeki_ Senior High School?,"

"Tentu, tapi tidak ada waktu untuk berbincang, sudahlah ini ambil uang ini untuk mengganti sarapanmu, bye~."

Aku meneruskan lariku dengan cepat tapi kesialan kembali mendatangiku didepan sana aku melihat seorang yang berseragam sama denganku dan juga entahlah apa yang ia pegang.

 **Author's POV**

Kaki- kaki zitao terus berlari dan akhirnya ia kembali menabrak seorang pemuda dengan semangka dilengannya,

BRUK

Kedua pemuda itupun jatuh dan juga jangan lupakan semangka yang dipeagang pemuda yang ditabrak tadi hancur dan terbelah dua.

"Mianhae.. Mian..," seru Zitao sambil berdiri dari jatuhnya, sedangkan pemuda tadi hanya bisa menangisi semangkanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang ZItao kembali berlari melewati pemuda tadi dan oh tak lama datanglah Jongin yang berlari juga dan

CROT

Ini bukan suara yang ambigu, tapi Jongin menginjak semangka pemuda yang jatuh tadi dan mengenai tepat wajah pemuda itu.

"ZItao-ya~ Jangan tinggalkan aku~!." – _Jongin_

"Semangkaku… Semangkanya Jiwon…. Awas kalian berdua!." – _Pemuda Semangka a.k.a Kim Jiwon_

"ZIIIIII TUNGGUUUUUUUUUUU!." – _Sehun_.

.

.

.

Saat ini suasana ujian sedang berjalan kondusif, terlihat dari beberapa murid yang sibuk menulis sesuatu di lembar jawaban mereka, ada yang benar mengerjakan, ada yang menulis- nulis sesuatu yang menurut mereka menarik, ada yang menggambar, bahkan ada yang mendiamkan pensilnya disebelah lembar ujian dan murid itu terus memelototi soal miliknya.

Tak terkecuali Zitao dan Jongin yang sedang serius dengan soalnya, Jongin yang memang memiliki dasar yang cukup pintar hanya akan mengernyit beberapa kali, sedangkan ZItao ia tidak terlihat mengernyit sama sekali tapi ia merasakan ada hawa hitam dari arah belakangnya. Tidak menyambung tapi itulah yang dirasakannya.

Lagipula ia sudah mengerjakan ujiannya beberapa menit yang lalu, bukannya sombong, tapi ia kan sudah belajar dengan Yifan tadi malam jadi ia bisa mengerjakan soalnya. Tak berapa lama sang pengawas ujian pergi keluar, ijin ke kamar mandi katanya.

Seketika suasana kelas menjadi ribut, suara teriakan meminta jawaban ada dimana- mana, tapi yang Zitao bingungkan hawa hitam masih ada menuju dirinya, akhirnya iapun memberanikan diri untuk menghadap kebelakang, entah seperti film hantu atau apa, ia melihat salah satu teman kelasnya, tepatnya Kim Jiwon, si gigi kelinci sedang melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan membunuh dan aura htam yang terus menguar darinya.

ZItao mulai berpikir apakah ia melakukan kesalahan terhadap Jiwon, ia terus berpikir hingga bel sudah berbunyi dan pengawas ujian sudah mengambil seluruh lembar jawaban ujian kali ini. Seperti film hantu lainnya,

DUAK

Ia merasa ada yang menendang bangkunya hingga Zitaopun hampir terjatuh membentur meja didepannya, tapi itukan hampir.

"Huang. Zi. Tao."

"Ya, Jiwon-ah…..?,"

"Kau yang menabrakku tadi pagi bukan?,"

"AH! Itu! Sungguh aku minta maaf Jiwon, aku bersungguh- sungguh!,"

"Aku akan maafkan asal belikan aku semangka yang baru."

"Baik, akan aku gantikan, yang merah dan manis bagaimana? Nanti ku-,"

"Sekarang.,"

"apanya yang sekarang?,"

"gantikan semangkaku sekarang!."

"Aku harus beli dimana Jiwon-ah?,"

"Entah, tapi Karena kau aku jadi tidak bisa makan siang."

"ah… gimana kalau kau memakan makan siangku saja? aku rela ko tapi aku juga akan tetap mengganti semangkamu, eotte?,"

"Baiklah ^-^~ aku mauuuuu~ ^-^~~~."

Dengan senyum yang mengembang dan mata yang berbentuk bulan sabit Jiwon mengambil bekal makan siang yang diserahkan oleh Zitao, ia berjalan keluar kelas dengan sedikit loncat- loncat layaknya kelinci.

Oh bukankah Kim Jiwon memang seorang kelinci?.

"Tao!,"

Zitao yang merasa namanya dipanggilpun mengalihkan pandangannya keasal suara tadi, ia tidak tahu siapa tapi apa salahnya memastikan sesuatu?

Dan setelah melihat siapa ZItaopun mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai jawaban

'ada-apa'.

"Hari ini kita sekolah setengah hari!," serunya, oh ia adalah Jongin.

"Benarkah?! Kau tahu dari siapa?!," tanyaku sambil memegang erat bahu Jongin,

"Guru matematika peminatanku," jawabnya.

Kamipun langsung berperlukan dan jingkrak- jingkrak layaknya mainan di kotak music /?, ya kami tahu kami seperti orang idiot tapi entahlah, ini tidak seberapa bahkan jika kami saling menatap, kami bisa tertawa terbahak- bahak seperti orang gila.

Tak lama setelah itu terdengar pengumuman yang memberitakan apa yang tadi diberitahu Jongin itu benar,jadi kami bisa langsung pulang setelah ujian ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa langsung pulang, karena harus menggantikan semangka milik Jiwon, yang merah dan MANIS.

.

.

.

 **Zitao's POV**

"Aku Pulaaaang~," seruku sambil melepaskan sepatuku dan menggantinya menjadi sandal rumah,

"Yaa~," jawab seseorang dari ruang tengah, saat kulihat ternyata itu adalah Yifan- Ge, ia sedang menonton sebuah film action, sepertinya.

"Kau nonton apa Ge?," tanyaku sambil duduk disebelahnya,

" _Kingsman_ ," jawabnya masih fokus terhadap filmnya yang sedang menayangkan adegan beberapa orang yang saling membunuh di sebuah gereja.

"Oh," seruku sambil menyamankan dudukku,

"kau tahu film-nya?," tanyanya sambil melingkarkan lengan panjangnya kebahuku,

"Tidak," jawabku dengan jujur,

"Tch."

Tanpa sadar aku ikut menonton film itu dengannya, ya walaupun sesekali aku berteriak saat ada adegan yang memang cukup pantas untuk diteriakan.

Difilm itu terdapat adegan si _Eggsy_ sedang menyamar menjadi _Harry_ , seseorang yang dekat dengan Eggsy tapi sudah meninggal ditembak, Eggsy terus berjalan memasuki ruangan itu dan juga ia mulai memerankan perannya dengan baik sampai akhirnya ia mencoba untuk pergi dari ruangan itu, tapi ia dicegat oleh semuanya, maksudnya para penjaga rangan tersebut, iapun mulai aksi baku tembaknya dengan keren, walaupun beberapa kali hampir mengenai wajah tampan nan mulusnya.

"AAARRRGGHH ANDWAE EGGSY! ANDWAE!,"

"EGGSY PALLIWA! CEPAT!,"

"AAARRRGGH BALONNYA ROXY PECAH SATU! AAARRGGHH ROXY!,"

"CEPET JANGAN NGOBROL DULU,"

"HAHAHAHHA KEPALA MEREKA MENJADI KEMBANG API,"

"TIDAAAAAAK!,"

"JANGAN ITU ANAKMU!,"

"EGGSY AWAS!,"

"SHIT, ITU BENERAN 'IN THE ASSHOLE'?!,"

"YEEEE~ filmnya selesai~."

Dan itulah teriakan- teriakkan yang aku keluarkan saat menonton film itu sedangkan Yifan- ge hanya sedikit tersenyum dan juga banyak meringis mendengar teriakanku yang bisa dibilang keras, sangat amat keras.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?," Tanya Yifan-Ge aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku dan mulai tiduran dipangkuannya,

"tidurlah, nanti akan kubangunkan diwaktunya,"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan mulai memejamkan kedua mataku dan menyamankan posisiku.

 **YIFAN's POV**

Melihatnya tertidur dipangkuanku adalah salah satu hal termanis yang pernah ku rasakan , sesekali aku mengelus surai lembutnya dan juga aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari bibir mungil merah segarnya yang bergerak- gerak kecil seperti ikan.

Sambil memangkunya tidur, waktu ini kumanfaatkan untuk meneruskan atau juga membuat cerita baru untuk buku terbaruku dengan genre yang jauh menyimpang dari genreku,

Sesekali saat aku kehilangan beberapa inspirasiku aku akan memandang sekitar dan juga memandang sebentar wajah manis Zitao yang masih asik tenggelam didunia mimpinya, dan juga jika ada beberapa adegan romantic dibukuku jelas itu adalah hasil inspirasiku dari memperhatikan wajah ZItao yang tertidur.

ZItao, aku menyayangimu, Sungguh.

Tidak.

Aku mencintaimu.

Sangat.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **What's up? We're 2NE1! /lah**

 **Saya balik sehari sebelum uts, yang utsnya juga besok tgl 5 okt, semangat yaaa! Kurangi dosis fangirl-ing-nya /? *lah**

 **Nah, beberapa adegan diatas diambil dari nime Attack on Titan:Junior High ya, adegan yang tubruk- tubrukkan, terus yang nonton** _ **Kingsman**_ **itu adalah cara nonton saya sama temen- temen saya. jadi kalau rada familiar noh udah dijelasin.**

 **Maaf kalau aneh, nah terus SAYA JUGA MAU MENGUCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH SEBANYAK- BANYAKNYA YANG UDAH REVIEW PLUS PLUS ALIAS SEKALIAN NYEMANGATIN SAYA, SUMPAHNYA SAYA TERHURAAAA HUWAAAA**

 **TERUS YANG FAV DAN FOLLOW JUGA, MAKASIH BANYAK!**

 **LALAU KALAU ADA SILENT READERS, SAYA JUGA MAU NGUCAPIN MAKASIH!**

 **AKU SAYANG KALIAN SEMUA! *hearteu* *hearteu* *hearteu***

 **Udah ah, sekian note-nya.**

 **Sekian dari saya,**

 **Byeee~**


	5. Date With You

_Babboyeoja's another story :_

 **Pure Romance**

 _Inspired by :_

 _ **Junjo Romantica by**_ _ **Shungiku Nakamura**_

 _Cast :_

 **EXO OT12**

 _Pair :_

 **Kristao | Huntao | others**

 _Rated :_

 **M**

 _Genre :_

 **Romance**

 _Typo-mah pasti ada brad, gak suka ya jangan baca, jangan buang waktu kalian di hal yang gak kalian suka, ini_ _ **BOYS LOVE ALIS COWOK x COWOK, Boy x Boy**_ _. Serta para cast disini milik keluarga yang bersangkutan Saya hanya meminjam nama~_

.Sekian.

.Mari membaca.

* * *

Ch. 5 **Date with You**

* * *

Ujian- ujian yang menyebalkanpun sudah kulewati, saat ini entah mendapat keajaiban darimana sekolahku meliburkan kami semua karena satu acara sekolah. Aku tidak merasa sedih, bahkan aku sangat merasa senang.

Tepat saat aku akan berjalan pulang aku bertemu dengan Sehun, aku berniat menyapanya, karenahampir selama ujian aku tidak menyapanya.

"Sehun-ah~," sapaku sambil menepuk bahunya, Sehunpun menolehkan kepalanya dan sedikit terkejut saat melihatku, aku memberikan senyum terbaikku padanya dan tak lama ia balas dengan senyuman juga.

"Hai, Tao. Bagaimana ujianmu?," tanyanya sambil mengapit lenganku dan kamipun berjalan beriringan.

"Cukup baik, kau? Aku dengar di kelasmu ada yang ketahuan menyontek di pelajaran Matematika?," jawabku sambil memperluas topic pembicaraan,

"kita sama, ah apakah beritanya sudah tersebar diseluruh angkatan? Haha,"

"Begitulah, kau tahu kan jika guru matematika itu setelah mengawasmu ia mengawas kelasku jadi berita itu sangat cepat tersebarnya,"

"Begitu. Ah iya apa kau ada waktu hari ini?,"

"Tentu, memang ada apa?,"

"Apa kau mau menonton pertandingan basket sekolah kita dengan sekolah sebelah?,"

"maksudmu _Baram_ _Senior High School_?,"

"Ya begitulah, kau mau?,"

"kenapa tidak tapi, apakah ada siswa lain yang menontonnya?,"

"sepertinya, aku dengar si Kang Seorin, siswa blesteran jepang itu ikut menontonnya, bilangnya ingin menyemangati Illsan, kapten perempuan tim basket sekolah kita,"

"Ah Seorin, baiklah aku mau. Tapi, janji kau harus main, ok?,"

" _Aye-aye captain_."

Ya disinilah aku, menonton pertandingan basket dan disebelahku sudah ada Seorin, si gadis blesteran yang entah mengapa ia tidak terlalu terkenal tapi ia sesosok yang mudah dekat dengan siapa saja, dan tambahan point, ia seorang yang _gila_.

Saat ini kedua tim masih sedang pemanasan, dan disela permainan belum mulai anak- anak sekolah kami yang datang sibuk dengan dirinya masing- masing kecuali aku yang terfokus dengan setiap gerakan yang Sehun keluarkan.

Ah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa Sehun seorang pemain basket sekolah kan?

Tak terasa sebelum permainan dimulai kami semua mengabadikannya dan permainanpun dimulai, aku sedikit ragu dengan tim sekolah kami saat melihat tim lawan, tapi berdoa saja.

Babak pertama, kami tertinggal beberapa point saja, sampai di babak akhir, kami tetap tertinggal dengan beda 3 bola saja. aku sedikit sedih tapi ya mau dikata apa, yang penting tim sekolahku sudah memberikan yang terbaik.

Kerja keras tidak akan menusuk kita dari belakang bukan?

Setelah pertandingan persahabatan ini, Sehun mengajakku untuk membeli Ice Cream yang terdapat ditaman yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat pertandingan tadi, ia membelikanku rasa vanilla dan ia membeli rasa cokelat.

Kami memakan ice cream ini dengan semangat, dengan beberapa kali obrolan ringan yang membuat kami lupa waktu, sekarang yang sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore membuatku minta pulang padanya, tapi saat aku melihat guratan kesedihan diwajahnya aku urungkan untuk tidak memintanya pulang, tanpa kusadari sepenuhnya aku mengajaknya untuk bermain di game center yang tak begitu jauh dari rumah lamaku. Kenapa kau kesana? Karena pemilik game center itu sudah kenal dekat denganku, jadi biar mendapat potongan harga.

* * *

Kami larut dengan berbagai games yang tersedia disini, hingga kembali kami lupa waktu. Setelah mengembalikan senyuman diwajah Sehun, kamipun beranjak ke sebuah rumah makan murah yang masih satu daerah dengan Game Center tadi. Kami memesan ramen yang sangat pedas untuk mengeluarkan kesedihan dan kekesalan kami, entahlah aku tiba- tiba merasa kesal dan sedih setelah melewati rumah lamaku.

"Tao-ya, kau siap?,"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak siapa ya, Sehun?,"

"Bukan, tapi wajahmu terlihat kebalikannya..,"

"…..,"

"Benarkan? Ah mungkin matamu saja yang sedang bermasalah Sehun,"

"Terserahlah, tapi yang pasti dalam hitungan 5, kita akan menangis dan mengeluarkan ingus bersama,"

"5..,"

"4..,"

"3..,"

"2..,"

"1/1!,"

"SELAMAT MAKAN/ SELAMAT MAKAN."

Kami memakan ramen kmai dengan lahap tak memperdulikan tatapan orang- orang yang tertuju atau juga mungkin hanya tertuju pada Sehun, aku tidak mengerti tapi apa peduliku yang penting aku sedang menikmati makananku.

Saat ini wajah kami peuh bercucuran keringat bahkan kini wajahku sudah merah bak kepiting rebus sebaliknya Sehun. Bahkan ingus dan air mata kami sudah mulai bermunculan, mungkin jiak situasi ini digambarkan, kalian akan terbahak- bahak melihat kami.

"Sehun…," kataku sambil melihat kearahnya, "Apa?," jawabnya setelah menegak air putih dingin disebelahnya, "aku merasa senang dan tenang," jelasku sambil mengambil minumanku juga, ia tersenyum manis dan memulai kembali memakan kembali ramennya, akupun mengikuti langkahnya. Hingga tak terasa ramen kami sudah habis tak bersisa, setelahnya kami hanya bisa tertawa lepas seperti orang gila yang sedang mabuk, dengan masih tak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar.

Saat aku akan memesan minuman, aku melihat poster yang menujukan ada sebuah promo, setelah kutelaah ternyata itu sebuah poster yang berisi jika kita bisa menghabiskan mie dengan porsi 'jumbo' makanan yang tadi kita pesan akan digratiskan, aku yang tertarik langsung mengikutinya, itung- itung agar tidak mengeluarkan uang, kan?

 **Sehun's POV**

Aku sedikit terkejut saat Tao berkata bahwa ia ingin mengikuti promosi itu, bahkan jika hanya untuk membayar makanan kami ini ia bisa memintanya padaku tidak dengan mengikuti promosi itu, tapi apa mau dikata aku hanya bisa mengiyakannya dan tada tak menunggu berjam- jam mie untuk Taopun tiba, Mie itu sangatlah esar, kau tahu seperti bantal tidur yang lebarnya dua kali dari bentuk aslinya, oh jangan lupakan beberapa toping yang menghias mie itu.

Aku sedikit tidak yakin bahawa lelaki manis nan mungil (menurutku Tao masih dikatakan mungil, jika bersainding denganku) bisa memakan itu semua, hei perutnya itu sangat ramping dan kecil, apa bisa?

Sang pelayanpun memulai waktu yang akan digunakan Tao saat akan memakan mienya. Dan dengan cepat Tao memakan mie itu, pertama- tama ia memakan mie dan topingnya dahulu, tanpa terasa 30 detik ia telah menghabiskan mie dan tpingnya itu, dan waktu menujukan 30 detik lagi. Tanpa piker panjang Tao mencelupkan mulutkan kewadah mie itu dan yang dari penglihatanku ia meminum ai kuah mie itu layaknya anjing, terdengar jorok dan bodoh. Tapi, dimataku ia terlihat menggemaskan, sampai waktu itu menunjukan pas 60 detik saat itu juga Tao mengangkat wajahnya dari wadah tadi.

* * *

Malam yang sunyi menambah kesan menegangkan disebuh jalanan besar di kota metropolitan ini, tapi tidak membuat sepasang lelaki muda berseragam SMA itu takut melewatinya, bahkan salah satu diantara mereka tertawa terbahak- bahak. Bagaimana tidak? Lelaki muda yang disebelahnya sedang memegangi perutnya yang sedikit mengembung dan juga pipinya yang memerah, menyembunyikan rasa malu dan kesal.

"Berhentilah tertawa Sehun," ujar lelaki muda yang jika dilihat lebih dekta lebih manis dari lealki yang lainnya,

"Baiklah hahahhahaha tapi- hahahahahah wajahmu dan perutmu, Zi ahahahahahaha..." jawab lelaki lain masih terus terawa walau sesekali mencoba menahannya,

dan ya entah siapa yang akan mengatakan bahwa itu sebuah kencan manis dari sepasang lelaki muda itu, hmmm

Kencan denganmu?

 **TBC**

Maaf jika banyak typo, maklumi aja ya.

Makasih buat semuanya. Ask for next chapter, **mungkin** 3-4 hari kedepan bisa fast update.

Bye~


	6. Sick

_Babboyeoja's another story :_

 **Pure Romance**

 _Inspired by :_

 _ **Junjo Romantica by**_ _ **Shungiku Nakamura**_

 _Cast :_

 **EXO OT12**

 _Pair :_

 **Kristao | Huntao | others**

 _Rated :_

 **M**

 _Genre :_

 **Romance**

 _Typo-mah pasti ada brad, gak suka ya jangan baca, jangan buang waktu kalian di hal yang gak kalian suka, ini_ _ **BOYS LOVE ALIS COWOK x COWOK, Boy x Boy**_ _. Serta para cast disini milik keluarga yang bersangkutan Saya hanya meminjam nama~_

.Sekian.

.Mari membaca.

* * *

 **Ch. 6 Sick**

* * *

Diperjalanan pulang kedua insan itu terus bercengkrama layaknya anak kecil, hingga tiba disebuah pohon besar yang berbuah jambu batu, tanpa disadari kedua orang itu,

PUK

Salah satu dari beberapa buah itu jatuh tepat mengenai kepala pemeran utama kita, Zitao.

"HAhahahahahahha, kau terlihat bodoh Zi! Hahahahahha," tawa Sehun makin menjadi saat ZItao hanya bisa menampilkan wajah bingung nan idiotnya. Entah buahnya yang keras atau batok kepala Zitao yang lembek, seketika Zitao merasa bahwa dunianya berputar.

"Sehun, kepalaku pusing..," lirihnya sambil memegangi kepalanya dan sedikit mengguncangnya, Sehun yang memperhatikan mulai khawatir saat melihat wajah meringis menahan sakit Zitao, tanpa piker panjang Sehunpun menggendong Zitao ala Pengantin dan sedikit berlari menuju kediaman si Manis.

Beberapa orang yang masih berada di jalananpun terlihat kasihan dan iba saat melihat Sehun yang menggendong Zitao yang terus meringis menahan sakit di Kepalanya. Tak perlu memakan waktu yang lama kini, kedua orang itu sudah berada di depan Apartemen milik Kris, Sehunpun mulai menekan, tidak ia menggedor pintu itu hingga sang pemilik rumah keluar.

CKLEK

Terlihat Kris dengan kacamata bacanya yang membuka pintu, sebelum ia menanyakan kenapa, Sehun langsung Menyerbu masuk dan menidurkan ZItao di salah satu sofa diruang Apartemen itu.

"Ada apa dengan ZItao?," Tanya Kris dengan nada yang diselimuti kekhawatiran,

"Ia tertimpa buah jambu saat diperjalanan pulang bersamaku," jawab Sehun sambil memegang kening Zitao. Dan ya, betapa terkejutnya Sehun saat ia memegang kening Zitao yang sangat panas, tanpa dikomando lagi, Sehunpun langsung menatap kearah Kris dan meminta baskom berisi air dan beserta kain untuk mengompres Zitao _nya_.

Kris yang mulai mengerti keadaaanpun langsung melaksanankan permintaan Sehun, ia terus memperhatikan bagaimana tangan- tangan sehun memperlakukan Zitao dengan sangat lembut, jujur ia merasa ada api cemburu didalam dirinya, api cemburu, iri, dan juga kesal.

Tentu saja, Si Sehun- Sehun itu berani menyentuh ZItao _nya_.

 _Ddddrrrrttt_

Getar sebuah hp diantara keheningan diruang apartemen itu, Sehun yang merasa itu adalah miliknya langsung memeriksanya dan tak lama ia berpamitan dengan Kris karena katanya Kakaknya menyuruhnya pulang saat ini juga, karena ada uruasan keluarga dan juga ini sudah termasuk sangat malam.

Sehunpun pergi meninggalkan kediaman Kris, sehingga di apartemen itu hanya ada Kris dan Zitao yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Merasa kasihan dengan keadaan berbaring Zitao, krispun mengangkat badan lelaki manis itu dari Sofa menuju kamarnya, karena kamar Zitao terkunci dan ia tak tahu kuncinya dimana termasuk kunci cadangan semua ruangan disini.

Krispun merebahkan tubuh ZItao dengan sangat hati- hati, kita ibaratkan bahwa saat ini Kris sedang menyimpan berlian yang mudah pecah jika salah pegang dan simpan.

Ia membuka _blazer_ sekolah ZItao dan berserta dasinya tapi tidak dengan kemeja dan celananya, bukan tidak ingin berbuat baik, tapi siapa yang tahu sebuah nafsu birahi bisa datang kapan saja. setelah mengerjakan hal yang tadi iapun ikut membaringkan dan membungkus tubuhnya disebelah ZItao, ia elus kepala zi manis dan terus memandang wajah yang ia bisa katakana, _wajah terindah yang pernah ia lihat_.

"Huang ZI Tao," ujar Kris sambil mengelus sayang surai ZItao,

"Kau manis," Lanjutnya sambil mengusap kedua mata tertutup Zitao,

"Kau indah," terusnya yang sekarang jari panjangnya itu sudah berpindah di hidung bangir ZItao,

"Kau baik," lanjutanya sambil meremas pelan lengan ZItao,

"Kau can-,"

"Ber..hen..til..ah.. ber..bi..ca..raah.. Ge..h," potong ZItao dengan sedikit terengah dan juga nafas yang putus- putus,

"Kau sudah terjaga?," Tanya Kris sambil terus megusap- usap surai Zitao, ZItaopun menganggukan kecil kepalanya dan mulai membalikan tubuhnya menjadi menghadap Kris, tanpa diduga Zitaopun menelungkupkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Kris.

Kris hanya daiam merasakan hembusan nafas panas ZItao dan juga bibir ZItao yang mengeluarkan ringisan yang menyentuh perpotongan lehernya, tidak ia tidak terangsang tapi ia merasa kasihan.

Sungguh, melihat Zitao sakit lebih menyedihkan dari apapun didunia ini.

"Geh.. aku tidur seperti ini, ya?," tanyanya sambil melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Kris, Kris enjawab dengan anggukan kepala saja, dan tak berapa lama terdengar dengkuran halus dari ZItao, kris tersenyum kecil yang menambah ketampanannya, entah kenapa yang pasti saat ini Kris merasa sangat amat senang.

* * *

Pagi menjelang dan posisi tidur Kris dan ZItaopun tak ada yang berubah kecuali mata keduanya yang saat ini masih tertutup rapat. Tapi itu hanya beberapa detik yang lalu, karena saat ini kedua mata Zitao terbuka dan iapun sedikit mengucek matanya guna memperjelas pandangan matanya yang memburam, mungkin efek demam dan pusing.

ZItaopun mulai berjalan dengan perlahan dari ranjang Kris, ia mencoba tidak membuat suara yang bisa membangunkan Kris, ZItao berjalan dengan sangat pelan, tapi saat ia akan keluar pintu, ia membuka celana panjang sekolahnya dan hanya mengenakan kemejanya yang ternyata sangat kebesaran ditubuh mungilnya. ZItao berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih menuju dapur apartemen Kris, saat sudah sampai ditempat tujuannya, ia mengambil gelas dan mulai mengisinya dengan air putih, tapi sebelum air itu mebisi penuh ruang ksong digelas yang ZItao pegang, Gela situ terlepas dari genggaman lengan ZItao, dan saat itu juga tubuh ZItao tumbang disebelah pecahan gelasnya.

Kris yang mendengar suara ribut dari dapur langsung terperanjat dan mulai mencari tahu apa gerangan yang terjadi, dan betapa tidak percayanya ia saat ia melihat tubuh ringkih ZItao yang hanya berbalut kemeja putih tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai dingin dapurnya, ia pun langsung menggendong tubuh itu ala pengantin dan membawanya kembali menuju kamarnya, ia kembali membaringkan tubuh ZItao dengan hati hati, ia memegang kening ZItao guna mengecek suhu tubuh ZItao, dan ya tidak ada perubahan dari tadi malam, tubuhnya masih panas.

Tanpa pikir panjang iapun mengambil baskom berisi air dan juga kain, dan mulai mengompres kening Zitao, bibir merah cerah milik ZItao sekarang hanya ada bibir putih pucat dan sedikit bergetar. Sambil menunggu, iapun mulai mencari sesuatu dari hp canggihnya, dan tak berapa lama ia meninggalkan ZItao sendiri di Kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Disana ia melihat pecahan- pecahan gelas akibat perbuatan ZItao, ia tidak marah, tapi ia merasa bersalah. Lagipula apa Zitao merasa merasa kesepian? _Pecahkan saja gelasnya biar ramai suasananya_.

Cih

Pemikiran macam apa itu Kris, akhirnya setelah cukup berkutat dengan bahan- bahan didapur, Krispun mulai memasak dengan panduan resep yang ia dapat dari internet.

Tipe pria idaman bukan? Kris memasak dengan sangat hati – hati dan sangat memperhatikan berbagai takaran yang sesuai dengan yang ada di resep.

Mulai dari mencuci beras, air untuk merebus beras, dan hal lainnya.

Bubur ala Krispun sudah siap santap dalam kurun waktu satu setengah jam, walalupun lama tapi itu tidak terlalu mengecewakan, buktinya bubur itu tidak encer, pas dengan takaran dan juga beberapa toping bubur yang menarik.

Krispun membawa makanan itu kekamarnya yang ditempati Zitao, ia melihat Zitao sedang membuka matanya tapi tidak melakukan apapun, hanya diam memperhatikan dengan tatapan lesunya kelangit- langit kamar Kris.

"Kau harus makan, Zi agar cepat sembuh..," seru Kris sambil mendatangi Zitao, ZItaopun hanya mengangguk dan mulai duudk menyandar pada kepala ranjang, ia masih mempertahankan pandangan sayunya, dan Kris hanya bisa melihat denga tatapan iba saat ia melihat Zitao seperti itu, Kris kembali menempelkan punggung tangannya kepada kening ZItao, tanpa pikir panjang Kris menempelkan sebuah plester penurun panas untuk anak- anak pada kening Zitao, saat ditanya kenapa oleh Zitao, ia menjawab,

" **Agar tidak lepas terus dari jidatmu itu…"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

INGET TYPO SEBAGIAN DARI FF /?

Ini termasuk fast update ya, yagasih? Au ah gelap, yang penting update kan ya.

Chapt kemaren emang isinya huntao, sengaja biar adil /?.

Untuk yang mengajukan pertanyaan, mungkin bisa kejawab sama isi dari chapter- chapter yang akan datang, udah gitu aja.

Nah, makasih yang udah baca, follow, dan favorit. Buat siapapun ya,

.

.

.

BYE~


	7. Marvin Gaye

_Babboyeoja's another story :_

 **Pure Romance**

 _Inspired by :_

 _ **Junjo Romantica by**_ _ **Shungiku Nakamura**_

 _Cast :_

 **EXO OT12**

 _Pair :_

 **Kristao | Huntao | others**

 _Rated :_

 **M**

 _Genre :_

 **Romance**

 _Typo-mah pasti ada brad, gak suka ya jangan baca, jangan buang waktu kalian di hal yang gak kalian suka, ini_ _ **BOYS LOVE ALIS COWOK x COWOK, Boy x Boy**_ _. Serta para cast disini milik keluarga yang bersangkutan Saya hanya meminjam nama~_

.Sekian.

.Mari membaca.

* * *

 **Ch.7 [ Marvin Gaye ]**

Kesehatan Zitao membaik setelah perhatian yang diberika oleh Kris tapi, tidak sepenuhnya ia sembuh, bahkan masih sering kali ia mengatakan pusing lalu duduk dikursi terdekat dan juga wajahnya yang masih terlihat pucat.

"Zitao, sebenarnya waktu malam kemarin itu kau kenapa?," Tanya Kris sambil membawa dua gelas cokelat panas pada Zitao yang sedang tiduran diatas kasur milik Kris, kenapa? Karean ZItao bilang ia tidak ingin mangacak- acak kasur rapihnya.

"Aku terkena jambu saat pulang, Ge," jawab ZItao sambil bangkit dari tidurannya dan menrima sodoran gelas dari Kris tadi,

"Hanya karena Jambu? Apa kau gila?!," Tanya Kris sewot, _well_ siapa yang tidak sewot saat mendengar penuturan bodoh seperti itu, tertimpa buah jatuh dan langsung sakit. Lelucon macam apa itu?

"Iya, tapi sebelumnya aku memakan banyaaaaa~k sekali mie, lalu sebelumnya lagi aku bermain- main dengan Sehun, sebelumnya lagi lebih tepatnya saat malam hari aku tidur pukul setengah satu pagi, dan sebelum- sebelumnya lagi aku tidur pukur 12 malam kurang 1 menit, jadi mungkin hal- hal yang tadi kusebutkan mempengaruhiku untuk jatuh sakit," jawab ZItao sambil menyeruput minuman cokelat panasnya.

"hah… jadi kenapa kau begadang?," Tanya Kris sambil menatap Zitao _intens_.

"di malam pertama aku mengerjakan tugas Seni dari Guru Song lalu di malam kedua aku ada tugas yang belum kukerjakan dari Guru Hwang, jadi ya seperti itu~," jawabnya tenang sambil terus meminum cokelat _hangat_ nya.

"kalau begitu, mulai mala mini kau tidur denganku."

"APA?!."

* * *

 **TAO's POV**

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju bangunan yang bisa dibilang cukup asing bagiku, kenapa? Karena aku sedang melangkah menuju Kantornya Kris, entahlah akupun tidak memiliki suatu alasan yang kuat tapi aku kemari untuk memberikannya bekal makan siang, itung- itung aku berbuat kebaikan.

Saat sudah didepan seorang resepsionis, sang resepsionis itu memperhatikanku dari kepala sampai kaki, dipikiranku adalah, apakah ada yang salah dengan penampilanku? Jika iya, apa salahnya menggunakan _over all_ berbahan jeans dan sebuah kaus putih polos serta sepatu all star warna hitam?

"Maaf jika saya lancing, tapi anda ini siapanya Tuan Wu?," Tanya sang Resepsionis dengan sopan, ah aku menyukai orang yang bertutur kata dengan baik, _Noona_ _joahayeoo_.

"aku ini… aku ini…emmm, aku ini salah satu saudara jauuuuhnya," jawabku dengan sedikit berpikir diawal, karena tak mungkinkan aku berkata bahwa aku adalah seorang remaja yang dibuang kakaknya dan menjadi bertimpat tinggal dengan Tuan Wu-nya?,

"Ah, anda bisa langsung menuju ruangannya yang berada di lantai 6, Anda bisa mengetahuinya dari seorang lelaki berwajah manis yang berdiam di depan pintunya, nama lelaki itu Donghyuk Kim."

Setelah mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Resepsionis tadi, aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang kerja Kris, dierjalanan tidak sedikit orang yang melirikku dengan pandangan menjijikan, tapi apa peduliku, aku terus melanjutkan langkah kakiku ke ruangan Kris.

Seperti yang dikatakan wanita tadi, aku melihat seorang lelaki manis diam di sebuah meja yang tidak jauh tempatnya dai sebuah pintu berwarna cokelat kayu asli.

"Permisi, apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Tuan Kris Wu," tanyaku padanya sambil menampilkan senyum terbaikku,

"Ah, apa kau sudah membuat janji dengannya?," jawabnya dengan senyuman yang manis juga,

"Belum sih, tapi kau bisa mengatakan bahwa Huang ZItao disini untuk menemuinya," jelasku masih mempertahankan senyum terbaikku,

"Baiklah kau bisa menunggu di bangku sana sebelumnya." Tambahnya lalu menunjuk sebuah bangku yang berada tepat didepannya. Akupun menurutinya dan mulai memainkan hpku karena ya aku bukanlah seorang yang sabar dalam menunggu sesuatu hal.

Cukup lama aku menunggu kepastian dari Kim Donghyuk itu, sampai akhirnya aku melihat seorang wanita seksi berpayudara besar keluar dari ruangan yang kukira itu ruangan Kris.

Bajunya terlihat sedikit berantakkan, dan satu hal yang aku bingungkan, ia berkata dengan seseorang di sambungan telepon,

"Dia mengeluarkan banyak di dadaku, aku pikir ber- _Marvin Gaye_ dengannya tidak terlalu buruk."

)))

Setelah mendengar wanita tadi berkata itu aku memutuskan untuk mencari tahu apa itu _Marvin Gaye_ , tapi belum sempat aku membuka aplikasi yang akan kubutuhkan ada sebuah pesan dari Jongin bahwa ia membutuhkan bantuanku untuk mengurusi saudara kembar tiganya.

Karena aku seorang yang baik akupun mengiyakan permintaannya, dan langsung melesat pergi menemuinya yang berada ditaman dan tidak lupa menitipkan bekalku kepada sekertaris manis Kim Donghyuk itu.

* * *

Di apartemen yang cukup luas itu terasa sebuah energi yang menegangkan sampai sebuah suara memecahkan suasana tegang itu,

"Kau melakukan _Marvin Gaye_ dengan seseorang tadi siang?,"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau anaka kecil tahu apa tentang _Marvin Gaye_?,"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, itukan ma-,"

"Halah, dasar bocah. Sudahlah pergi sana, aku muak melihatmu!."

 **TBC**

 **Pendek? Emang**

Aneh? Sok misterius? Sengaja

Mau komplein? _Sok mangga_ _neng, ditampi_ (Silahkan~)

Saya udah mulai sekolah seperti biasa besok jadi kayanya gabisa fast update dedeq emesh~(karena banyak yang manggil saya kakak, astajim), nah udah gitu aja sih ya,

Bye kaliaan~


	8. Flashback

_Babboyeoja's another story :_

 **Pure Romance**

 _Inspired by :_

 _ **Junjo Romantica by**_ _ **Shungiku Nakamura**_

 _Cast :_

 **EXO OT12**

 _Pair :_

 **Kristao | Huntao | others**

 _Rated :_

 **M**

 _Genre :_

 **Romance**

 _Typo-mah pasti ada brad, gak suka ya jangan baca, jangan buang waktu kalian di hal yang gak kalian suka, ini_ _ **BOYS LOVE ALIS COWOK x COWOK, Boy x Boy**_ _. Serta para cast disini milik keluarga yang bersangkutan Saya hanya meminjam nama~_

.Sekian.

.Mari membaca.

* * *

 **Ch.8 [ Flashback ]**

* * *

Saat ini ZItao sedang berjalan dengan tenangnya sambil sesekali menyenandungkan lagu- lagu ringan yang menurutnya enak untuk disenandungkan. Tak terasa Zitao sudah sampai di taman yang ia dan Jongin janjikan, saat langkahnya mulai memasuki taman, ia melihat seorang pria yang berwajah mirip dengan Krisnya. Tapi, karena tak ingin ambil pusing dan ia percaya oada Kris, Zitaopun melanjutkan langkah kakinya untuk mencari Jongin.

Sampa sebuah suara khas anak kecil yang memanggil namanya dari arah belakang,

"Tao- _Noonaaaaa_!~,"

Dan ya, kesengsaraan mengurus anak bagi Huang Zitao dimulai.

 **TAO's POV**

"Ne?,"

Jawabku lalu menghampiri bocah berkacamata yang sudah menyapaku dengan senyum lebarnya. Saat sudah didepannya akupun langsung mendekap tubuh mungil itu hingga tak memakan waktu lama aku merasakan kembali ada tangan- tangan kecil yang memeluk erat tubuhku, dan sudah kujealskan dari awal, mereka bertiga adalah sepupunya Jongin, si _Triplets_.

"ZIZI-YAA~~~!,"

Seru Jongin dengan tiga ransel yang didekapnya sambil berlari menghampiriku . aku yang melihatnyapun merasa kasihan lalu mencoba untuk berjalan menghampirinya dengan niatan membantu, tapi si kembar tiga ini belum mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Daehannie, Mingukkie, Manse-ya, lepaskan Hyung ya?, Hyung ingin membantu Jongin- Hyung dulu," Seruku sambl mencoba melepaskan lengan- lengan mereka. Sampai si kecil Manse membalasnya,

"Tidak, bukN Hyung tapi Noona. Karena, kalian berdua cantik, Tao-Noona dan Jongin-Noona."

Setelah mengiyakan penjelasan si kecil itu, akupun langsung bisa membantu Jongin, dan tanpa babibubebo kami membagi tugas, dengan aku yang membawa tas minguk yang hampir isinya makanan, lalu Jongin yang membawa tas manse yang entahlah siinya _Absurd_ dan Daehan yang dengan heroiknya berkata,

"Biar kubawa Tas ku sendiri _Noona_."

* * *

Saat ini kami berlima sedang berada di jalan menuju kebun anggur yang berada cukup jauh dari ibu kota, selama perjalanan lagu anak- anak dan lagu ceria tak bisa kami hindari, bahkan sesekali kami membantu mereka bernyanyi, dan yang paling bersemangat bernyanyi tidak lain tidak bukan adalah si penengah Minguk.

Dimulai dari lagu 3 Beruang, Dinausaurus, bahkan lagu milik GirlBand Crayon Pop-pun ia tau, tapi memang dasarnya aku dan Jongin itu ceroboh, saat lagu Uh-ee habis terdengar seorang lelaki bernyanyi,

" _Just give me a Reson_

 _To keep my heart beating_

 _Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms_

 _As the world falls apart around us_

 _All we can do is hold on, hold on~_

 _Take my haaaa-"_

" _HUAAA NOONAAA MATIKAAAAAAN~ HIKS HIKS HIKS._ "

Aku yang mendengarnyapun hanya bisa tertawa kencang dan disambut oleh tawa kencang milik Jongin juga, ketiga tidak kedua anak itu masih menangis mendnegar music keras yang keluar dari lagu milik Band rock asal Jepang tersebut,

"Kenapa? Daritadi Noona mendengarkan lagu kalian, kali ini kalian yang mendnegarkan lagu Noona, Manse-ya, kau menyukainya kan?,"

"Neeeee, lagunya menghentak- hentak~,"

"Noonaaa~ telingaku bisa sakit~,"

"Noona huaaaaa nanti Noona jadi budek kalua mendengar lagu seperti ini~ matikaaaan~,"

"Hahahahahahhahaha."

* * *

 _ **Disuatu tempat…**_

"Kau?! Untuk apa kau kemari?!,"

"Tentu saja aku membantumu, memangnya untuk apa lagi?,"

"membantu apa?,"

"kau harus mengurus masalah kecil di Kanada, jadi aku yang akan menggantikanmu disini,"

"tidak perlu,"

"ini perintah, pergilah sekarang,"

"Perintah? Dari siapa?,"

"Ayah."

* * *

Kelima orang itu masih asik dengan dunia yang mereka ciptakan bersama, dari mulai dari memtik buat hingga membuat sari buah aseli tanpa bulir- bulir tentunya. Dan saat ini kelima orang itu sedang asik enyantap makan siang mereka yang bahkan hampir memasuki makan malam, makan malam itu diisi dengan canda tawa dan gelak tawa dari kelimanya, entah itu kebodohan ZItao ataupun Manse yang selalu ingin diperhatikan oleh _Noona-Noonanya_.

Tak terasa mereka semua sudah dalam perjalanan pulang,d an ketiga umat ituoun sudah terlelap dengan damainya dijok duudk mereka masing- masing, efek kelelahan mungkin.

Dan mari lebih focus terhadap dua orang dewas ini yang saling diam, Karen yang satu menyetir dan yangs atu hanya memperhatikan jalanan,

"Jong," panggil yang sedang memperhatikan Jalan, Zitao,

"Apa?," jawab Jongin masih focus dengan menyupirnya,

"Kau.. tau arti _Marvin Gaye_?,"

"bukankah itu nama seorang musisi yang sudah mati?,"

"benarkah? Apa tidak ada _arti_ lain?"

"Setauku itu adalah jdul lagu dan…,"

"dan apa?,"

" _Making Love_."

* * *

 ** _Now.._**

* * *

Setelah diantar pulang oleh Jongin akupun melangkahkan kakiku dengan sedikit lambat menuju apartemenku, tidak ada apapun yang bisa kupikirkan selain, Kris.

Saat kubuka pintu apartemen itu, aku meloihat seorang lelaki bersurai abu dengan postur tubuh milik Kris,

Akupun memeluknya dari belakang, entahlah aku menginginkan kehangatan dari tubuhnya,

Tapi betapa terkejutnya aku saat ia menghentakkan pelukanku, iapun membalikan tubuhnya dan bisa terlihat beberapa lipstick yang menempel di kemeja dan pipi serta lehernya.

Aku tersentak melihatnya dan tanpa sadar matakupun berair melihat pemandangan itu, ditambha rambut hitam kelamnya yang ia ganti menjadi silver abu entahlah warnanya aneh.

"Ge…," lirihku sambil memandangnya penuh luka, Kris masih mempertahankan ekspresi wajah datar nan dinginnya dihadapanku, ia seperti bukan _Krisku_.

"apa? Untuk apa kau disini bocah?," tanyanya dengan masih mempertahankan wajah stoiknya itu,

"Ap..ap..apa..? bo..cah..?," jawabku meyakinkan diriku sendiri,

"iya kau, bocah. Untuk apa kau disini? Kau tidak punya tempat tinggal hah?,"

"Ge.. kau kenapa..?,"

"siapa yang kau panggil 'Ge', bocah?,"

"…. Kau aneh…,"

"heh Bocah, harusnya yang aneh disini itu Kau, bukan aku,"

"Terserahlah. tapi bolehkan aku mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan ?,"

"yayaya, apa pertanyaanmu?,"

"Kau melakukan _Marvin Gaye_ dengan seseorang tadi siang?,"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau anak kecil tahu apa tentang _Marvin Gaye_?,"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, itukan ma-,"

"Halah, dasar bocah. Sudahlah pergi sana, aku muak melihatmu!."

Dan bagaikan disambar petir berpuluh- puluh kali aku merasa bahwa hatiku hancur saat itu juga, tidak bersisa sama sekali, tidak berbekas sama sekali, tatapan dinginnya yang terus ia pertahnkan, semuanya.

Ya Tuhan, apakah benar ia Krisku? Kris yang selalu berkata baik dan sopan dan juga Kris yang suka bersikap manis terhadapku.

Tuhan, jika memnag benar ia adalah Krisku, kembalikan ia seperti kemarin- kemarin, kumohon.

Karena terlalu sakit mendnegar ucapannya akupun langsung melarikan diriku menuju pintu apartemen ini, dengan air mata yang terus megalir beranak sungai dipipiku aku keluar dari apartemen laknat itu, dan saat akan kubuka pintu itu, aku melihat seorang lelaki yang berwajah mirip Kris dan juga surai hitam kelamnya yang ia buat klimis.

"Kris-Ge….? / Zitao…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Maaf update lama, soalnya gaada waktu buat nulis, tugas sekolah itu tidak sesedikit yang dipikirkan, ok, dan saya kelas 11 jadi lagi ngejar nilai bagus buat entar(siapa yang nanya, bege). Nah semoga ch. Disini ngerti ya? Pasti ngertilahya.

Tidak bisa menjanjikan fast update, mohon pengertiannyaaaa~

BYE~


	9. Ah, That's His Twin!

_Babboyeoja's another story :_

 **Pure Romance**

 _Inspired by :_

 _ **Junjo Romantica by**_ _ **Shungiku Nakamura**_

 _Cast :_

 **EXO OT12**

 _Pair :_

 **Kristao | Huntao | others**

 _Rated :_

 **M**

 _Genre :_

 **Romance**

 _Typo-mah pasti ada brad, gak suka ya jangan baca, jangan buang waktu kalian di hal yang gak kalian suka, ini_ _ **BOYS LOVE ALIS COWOK x COWOK, Boy x Boy**_ _. Serta para cast disini milik keluarga yang bersangkutan Saya hanya meminjam nama~_

.Sekian.

.Mari membaca. 

* * *

**Ch.9 [ Ah, That's His Twin! ]**

* * *

Kutatap kedua lelaki yang berwajah serupa tapi beda ini dengan lekat, terutama salah satunya yang bersurai hitam pekat dengan wajah yang kusut. Aku terus memperhatikannya, sampai sebuah suara menggangguku,

"Heh Bocah, apa yang kau perhatikan dari _kembaranku_?," Tanya seorang lelaki bersurai pirang padaku, aku langsung memutuskan kontak mataku dan menundukkan kepalaku, dan yang kurasakan saat ini adalah ketakutan yang sangat besar.

"Zi..," lirih sebuah suara lain, akupun mendongkakkan kepalaku dan melihat Kris-Ge yang sedang menatapku penuh dengan kekhawatiran dan ketakutan.

 _Kenapa?_

"Maaf..," lanjutnya, aku mulai mengernyitkan dahiku saat mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulutnya,

"Kenapa meminta maaf, Ge?," tanyaku dengan pelan dan berhati- hati,

"aku sudah mendengar pertengkaran kalian sebelumnya, jadi aku sebagai kembarannya, meminta maaf dan sebagai _pacar_ aku juga meminta maaf karena tidak memberitahumu bahwa aka nada saudara kembarku yang akan datang kemari,"

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf, Kris? Dasar kau ini,"

"Diamlah Kevin."

* * *

Saat ini disebuah kamar yang berpenghuni dua lelaki sedang saling memandang dengan lekat, hingga lelaki yang lebih muda dari yang lainnya itupun membuka suaranya kembali,

"Ge, jadi kau beneran kembar?," Tanya Zitao kembali lalu duduk menghadap Kris dan juga wajahnya yang begitu dekat dengan wajah Kris, Kris hanya bisa menahan nafasnya saat Zitao melakukan itu, well, Kris seorang Gay, apalagi Zitao adalah orang yang cukup special baginya, jadinya saat ini ia seperti seorang remaja wanita.

"Iya. Lagipula, lupakanlah Zi! Tidak ada gunanya terus membahas itu, dan juga kau sudah bisa membedakan yang mana diriku dan Kevin, kan?," jawab Kris lalu menarik pinggang Zitao dan membuat Zitao menjadi duduk dipangkuan Kris, entah bagaimana caranya.

"Ehhh~, tentu saja aku tahu, Kris-Ge memiliki surai sepertiku dan Kevin-Ge surainya aneh hehe," jelas Zitao sambil mengalunkan lengannya kebelakang leher Kris, tubuh mereka saat ini sangatlah dekat, bahkan seperti di tempel menggunakan lem UHU.

"Good Boy."

"Ah, Gege, apa kau sudah membersihkan mobilmu?," Tanya Zitao lalu sedikit melonggarkan rengkuhan milik Kris pada dirinya,

"Kenapa? Kau ingin mencari sesuatu disana?," jawab Kris sambil menyanyakan tujuan sang Panda bertanya seperti itu,

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang ingin bermain air, jadi mari kita bersihkan mobil Gege, bersama- sama~!."

Seperti yang tadi diucapkan Zitao, kini Kris dan Zitao sudah siap dengan sepatu boot (ini hanya digunakan Zitao, sebenarnya) di kaki mereka, dan juga baju serta celana pendek yang sama dari mereka berdua.

Si lelaki yang sedikit lebih pendek dari lelaki lainnya itu, memulai dengan membasahi seluruh permukaan mobil dengan selang yang sudah dialiri air itu, sesekali ia akan tertawa karena dinginnya air yang menciprat kearah tubuhnya, sedangkan Kris hanya bisa menikmati surga dunia.

Surga Dunia? Ya, karena kelakukan ZItao yang hiperaktif itu membuat celana dan baju yang Zitao kenakan sedikit terangkat- angkat oh jangan lupa, bahan baju yang mereka kenakan ini sangatlah tipis dan akan langsung tembus pandang jika terkena air.

Setelah merasa sudah basah semua, Zitao berlari kearah belakang mobil dan mengambil dua ember yang berisi sabun serta sponsnya, dengan semangat ia memberikan salah satu ember itu pada Kris, Krispun mengikutinya. Zitao yang begitu semangat memulai membersihkan mobil Kris itu dengan cepat, bahkan saat ia akan mencuci bagian atas mobil dari Kris ia harus menaiki kap mobil dahulu,

"Gege~ bantu aku~," rengeknya masih berusaha duduk diatas kap mobil itu, sedangkan Kris hanya bisa melongo melihat hal tersebut, bagaimana tidak? Seluruh , tidak hampir seluruh badan Zitao dilumuri sabun yang membuatnya mengkilat dan itu membuat adik kecil dari Kris sedikit bangun.

"Berusahalah sendiri Zi, aku akan membersihkan bagian ban belakang," jawab Kris lalu berlalu menuju belakang mobil, Zitao yang mendengarnya hanya cemberut lalu kembali mencoba aksi menaiki lalu menduduki kap mobil itu, hingga akhirnya saat Zitao sudah berhasil duduk diatas kap itu, badannya jatuh bagaikan boal yang digelindingkan di bidang yang licin, oh kalian tidak lupakan bahwa badan Zitao itu dipenuhi sabun?

BRUK

"Huaaaaaaaaaa~ Gegeeee~ Sakiiii~iiit~,

"Hahhahahahahaha."

Walaupun sudah jatuh, itu tidak membuat Zitao menyerah dan tidak mau lagi membersihkan Mobil Kris, ia malah terus bergerak kesana kemari ya walau sesekali ia akan tergelincir, rambutnya yang ikut basah itu terasa mengkilat dari pandangan Kris, karena Kris saat ini sedang duduk diatas atap mobilnya sendiri, karena itu adalah perintah Zitao, ia bilang Kris harus duduk dan biarkan Zitao yang meberekan sisanya.

Kris sesekali terkekeh saat melihat Zitao yang lagi lagi akan tergelincir ataupun tertawa karena melihat gelembung yang terbuat dari air sabunnya, tapi itu semua belum berarti ketika Zitao membawa sebuah ember yang cukup besar yang berisikan sabun, Kris pikir itu terlihat imut karena ZItao memegangnya dengan cara dipeluk olehnya, tapi Dewi Fortuna tidak ada dipihaknya saat ini, ia kembali tergelincir dan membuat isi ember yang ia bawa tumpah mengenai badannya, bahkan ada busa- busa pink berada di kepalanya, Kris kembali tertawa melihat tingkah calon kekasihnya itu.

Tapi, tanpa disadari dua orang itu ada orang lain yang memperhatikan mereka, tidak lebih tepatnya si lelaki yang bertopikan busa pink dikepalanya saja.

* * *

Setelah melakukan membersihkan mobil kris itu, mereka berdua kini berada di kamar mandi, dengan Kris yangs udah mengenakan handuk tapi ZItao yang masih mengenakan baju bersabunnya itu,

"Ge, kita mandi berdua ya?," pinta Zitao lalu memandang Kris dengan mata anak anjing yang hilangnya, Kris hanya bisa mengehela nafas dan mengiyakan permintaan Zitao. Kalau boleh jujur ia senang, tapi ia takut ia akan hilang kendali saat akan mandi dengan Zitao.

Seperti video biru yang ia biasa tonton, saat ini Zitao yang sedang melepaskan baju basahnya itu terlihat begitu seksi, bagaimana tidak, saat bocah lelaki itu melepas kausnya, hampir seluruh tubuhnya terlihat mengkilat dan saat ia membuka celananya, Kris langsung melihat pantat bulat nan kenyal milik Zitao. Tanpa menunggu komando, Zitao sudah masuk kedalam Bath-up yang sudah diisi air hangat oleh Kris, sedangkan Kris? Ia dengan perlahan mengikuti Zitao.

Mereka berdua saling menggosok badan, bahkan Zitao memijat kepala Kris sambil sesekali akan jahil dengan menempelkan busa dihidung bangir Kris, kebahagian yang berlipa- lipat ganda bagi Kris, saat sudah bersih, mereka melanjutkannya dengan membasuh diri di shower yang ada, Kris yang melihat adanya Kesempatan dalam Kesempitan, memulai sedikit modusnya dengan membersihkan pantat Zitao,

Dengan perlahan Kris memijat pantat bulat nan kenyal milik Zitao, dan juga tubuh mereka yang saling berhadapan. Sesekali Zitao akan mengeluarkan erangan kecilnya, dan Kris begitu menikmati pemandangan itu.

Tak terasa hampir satu jam pasangan Kristao itu membersihkan diri masing- masing, kini pasangan tanpa status itu sedang bergumal di kasur dengan selimut yang mengurung mereka berdua. Zitao yang saat ini memakai kaus dari kris terlihat sangatlah manis, bagaimana tidak, ia memakai kaus pink milik Kris yang sudah lama Kris tidak pakai, dan juga kaus itu mampu menutupi setengah dari paha Zitao.

Seperti pasangan- pasangan di tumblr dan We Heart It, mereka sesekali akan melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan yang global, bahkan mereka menanyakan pertanyaan matematika.

"Ge, apa kau tahu kenapa panda itu gendut?,"

"Karen mereka terlalu makan banyak bamboo,"

"tapi itukan sayuran Ge, mereka itu selalu makan sayur, jadi mana mungkin,"

"Lalu, kenapa kau bertanya seperti tadi?,"

"hanya bertanya, lalu kenapa ya, jika kita akan bersin kita menutup mata kita?,"

"karena jika tidak, matamu akan keluar,"

"ah kau bercanda Ge~ haha,"

"Panda bodoh, kau mau bukti?,"

"Tidak!,"

"hahahaha, nah sekarang Aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau diciptakan dengan pribadi seperti ini?,"

"Seperti apa?,"

"manis, menggemaskan, bodoh, dan sedikit pervert,"

"Siapa yang kau sebut Pervert?!,"

"tentu saja kau,"

"Hei! Aku tidak Pervert, itu Gege saja yang Pervert!,"

"kau!,"

"Gege!,"

"Kau,"

"Akan kubunuh kau Ge~~!."

Dan terjadilah perang bantal anatara Kris dan Zitao, bahkan bulu dari bantal- bantal itupun keluar, tapi ZItao terus melakukan pukulannya terhadap Kris dan sesekali akan terdengar tawa bahagia dari kedua belah bibirnya begitupula Kris yang terus menghindar dari pukulan Zitao. Kasur yang asalnya rapih itu kini sudah tidak berbentuk serta dengan adanya beratus- ratus helai bulu dimana- mana.

Sedangkan, Kris yang sedang bersembunyi di kamar mandi pun memutuskan keluar dan langsung menggendong Zitao seperti karung beras di pundaknya, Zitao yang diseperti itukan pun hanya bisa meronta dan memukul- mukul pundak Kris, ya walaupun masih terdengar sedikit kekehan dari bibir kucingnya itu.

* * *

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat kini, Zitaos edang berdiri menghadap kulkas dari calon keaksihnya, betapa kesalnya ia saat tidak menemukan bahan makanan yang layak untuk dimasak, maka dengan langkah yang dihentak, ia berjalan menuju Kris yang sedang asik memainkan hand phone pintarnya di ruang tamu.

"Ge, tidak ada bahan makanan yang layak untuk makan malam kita," serunya lalu mendorong- dorong pundak Kris. Krispun hanya memutar bola matanya saat diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Zitao, maka dengan cepat ia menarik Zitao dan saat itu juga bibir mereka berdua bertemu dengan posisi Zitao yang aneh, sangat aneh.

Bayangkan saja, orang yang jatuh dari sandaran kursi seperti apa posisinya.

"Nah, Ayo membeli bahan makanan bersama."

Tak seperti yang dipikiran mereka, mereka pikir super market sore ini akan penuh, tapi nyatanya begitu lenggang, bahkan mereka bisa sesekali bercanda dengan bahan- bahan jualan disana. Tak terasa mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu yang lebih dari normal bagi orang bebelanja di supermarket, kini Zitao dengan tidak tau malunya duduk didalam troli, Kris yang tidak ingin ambil pusing hanya mendorong Troli berisikan belanjaannya dan seekor panda, berdarah kucing dan leopard itu.

Selama dijalan, Zitao terus berkata bahwa yang sedang ia lakukan itu begitu menyenangkan, hingga seorang tidak tepatnya segerombolan gadis datang menghampirinya, dan meminta berfoto dengannya,

Zitao hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya begitupula Kris yang berada dibelangnya, hingga sebuah suara dari gadis gadis itu membuat Zitao mengerti maksud dari mereka,

"Joshua-Oppa, ayo berfoto bersama!,"

"Joshua? Siapa? Aku?," Tanya Zitao lalu menunjuk wajahnya dengan telunjuk panjangnya,

"Tentu saja, kau Joshua-Oppa! Oppa ini bercanda saja! hahaha," seru gadis tadi,

"Eh…., kalian salah orang, aku bukan Joshua, aku Huang ZItao, dan aku bukan artis,"

"APA?! KENAPA MIRIP?!,"

"Hehehehehehe."

* * *

Gelak tawa terdengar didapur Kris saat ini, bagaimana tidak, suara tawa Kris itu tidak kecil, tapi berbeda dengan Zitao yang memasang wajah kesalnya, bahkan sesekali ia akan mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat tingkah Kris yang absurd itu,

"Tapi Zi, bagaimana mereka bisa salah orang ya?,"

"Entahlah, mungkin aku memang begitu mirip dengan Oppa mereka itu,"

"Benarkah? Mari kita cari tahu."

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya Kris sudah berhasil mendapatkan informasi siapa itu 'Joshua', dan tak lama terdengar kembali tawanya yang menggeleggar diseluruh penjuru ruangan tapi kali ini tidak hanya tawa Kris yang terdengar, tapi suara tawa Zitaopun terdengar serta suara tepukan tangan yang tak berhenti terdengar.

Mereka gila? Tidak, mereka hanya tertawa karena, sebuah post-an di media sosial yang berisi, 

" _Hari ini aku bertemu dengan orang yang mirip dengan Joshua Seventeen, ia begitu manis, tapi sayang ia lebih hitam. Namanya Huang Zitao, tapi intinya, aku malu sekaliii~ huaaaa~ *cry*."_

TBC

 **Hai, maaf baru bisa update, sumpah ya gaada ide ha.**

 **Maaf ya bawa- bawa Joshua sepentin, karena menurut saya dia mirip sama tao tapi versi lebih putih /?**

 **Nah, setelah sekain lama ga ngomong begini,**

 **Review, ya?**

 **BYE~.**


	10. Reality, hits me hard!

_Babboyeoja's another story :_

 **Pure Romance**

 _Inspired by :_

 _ **Junjo Romantica by**_ _ **Shungiku Nakamura**_

 _Cast :_

 **EXO OT12**

 _Pair :_

 **Kristao | Huntao | others**

 _Rated :_

 **M**

 _Genre :_

 **Romance**

 _Typo-mah pasti ada brad, gak suka ya jangan baca, jangan buang waktu kalian di hal yang gak kalian suka, ini_ _ **BOYS LOVE ALIS COWOK x COWOK, Boy x Boy**_ _. Serta para cast disini milik keluarga yang bersangkutan Saya hanya meminjam nama~_

.Sekian.

.Mari membaca.

* * *

 **[Ch. 10 Reality, hits me hard! ]**

Tanpa kusadari, hari- hari kini lebih berwarna dengan adanya kehadiran seorang Kris-Wu dihidupku, bukannya sok dramatis, tapi itu kenyataannya. Kehidupanku memang tak sepenuhnya mulus, ada sih hal- hal yang mengganggu, contohnya saat aku hendak pulang dari sekolah dan bukannya berakhir dirumah malah berakhir di taman hiburan dengan Sehun. Jadi, bisa dibilang kesedihanku berasal dari Sehun, kan?

Pelajaran miliki Mrs. Lee ini sungguh membuatku mengantuk, meamng sih ia mengajar Kimia, tapi cara mengajarnya itu dan suaranya bagaikan lullaby bagiku, bahkan tidak sekali aku hampir terlelap disetiap jam pelajarannya, hingga sebuah bel berbunyi, menghilangkan semua kantukku, ini keren, iyakan?

Dengan semangat, aku memasukkan semua barangku yang tergeletak diatas meja selama seharian penuh ini dengan tergesa- gesa, bukan cepat ingin pulang, aku hanya ingin ke toilet, tapi keberuntungan tidak ada dipihakku, dengan seenak jidatnya, Jongin yang memang duduk di belakangku, menarik kerah bajuku hingga membuatku terjengkang, dan tanpa merasa berdosa, Jongin tersenyum lebar hingga menenggelamkan kedua bola matanya,

"Apa, Jong?," tanyaku selelmbut mungkin,

"Zi, apa besok kau kosong?,", jawabnya sambil tetap memegang kerahku,

"Ya, besok kan, Sabtu, aku kosong, kenapa?," tanyaku kemabli lalu mulai mencoba melepaskan pegangannya, tapi tidak bisa terlepas satu jaripun, hah..,

"bagus! Besok antar aku ke rumah panti anjing, ya!," serunya lalu memelukku dengan eratnya,

"apa maksudnya itu?," tanyaku dengan sedikit teredam di pelukannya,

"itu… seperti.. tempat dimana aku bisa mengadopsi seekor anjing, karena aku tidak tahu namanya, jadi aku menyebutnya menjadi seperti itu, ya?!," jawabnya masih terus memelukku, aku membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala, dan setelah itu akupun bisa terbebas dari pelukan mematikannya.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusanku di toilet, kini aku melangkah menuju gerbang sekolah. Satu tujuanku, untuk pulang dan tidur dikamarku yang nyenyak tersebut.

Saat satu langkah lagi menuju gerbang aku merasa seperti seseorang menarik lenganku dengan kasar, dan pelakunya adalah, Oh Sehun. Ia denagn wajah tampannya, menarikku hingga aku masuk kedalam mobil _sport_ nya.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Kau mau bawa aku kemana?!," teriak, tidak murkaku padanya,

"ke tempat dimana, kita bisa tertawa bersama dan melakukan hal segalanya bersama," jawabnya dengan enteng,

"Apa maksudmu?! Cepat bawa aku pulang!," teriakku lalu memulai untuk memukul pundaknya,

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya hari ini adalah hariku dengan dirimu, tidak boleh ada pengganggu!."

Maka, dimulailah semuanya, penderitaan yang kebanyakan kegembiraan.

Sehun, membawaku kesebuah taman hiburan luas yang berada di Seoul, tapi ada hal yang aneh, ditempat hiburan ini sangatlah sepi, seperti hany ada kami berdua saja, tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun mulai mengajakku untuk berkeliling dan menaiki berbagai macam wahana disini, dari kora- kora, hingga komedi putar. Dan kini, aku dan Sehun sedang duduk berselahan sambil memakan permen kapas berwarna pelangi, khas buatan Sehun. Kenapa bisa? Apa yang _tidak bisa dilakukan_ Oh Sehun, eh?

"Oh Sehun, kenapa kau membawaku kesini?,"

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku sehari saja denganmu, dengan kesenangan dan juga tanpa adanya gangguang,"

"bagaimana jika kita tertangkap kamera fans-mu?,"

"Bukankah itu bagus?,"

"bagus apanya hah?!,"

"hehe, lagipula memangnya kau tidak senang hari ini?,"

"buakn begitu, aku sangat senang, bahkan aku sangat amat senang! Terima kasih Sehun!,"

"Sama-sama _citao_."

Dan entah siapa yang memulai duluan, jarak diantara wajah kami semakin lama semakin dekat, dan ya pertemuan kedua benda kenyal itupun terjadi, si manis Zitao yang terbuat dengan lumatan yang digencarkan si Tampan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di sebuah kantor di Seoul, terdapat seorang pria berperawakan sempurna sedang mondar- mandir didepan meja kerjanya, ditangannya terdapat kotak beludru berwarna merah, wajah tampannya terlihat raut kebingungan yang kentara, hingga sebuah notifikasi yang masuk ke _smartphone_ nya membuat wajah itu berganti dengan seketika. Di sana tertera nama seseorang yang memang sepertinya sedang ia pikirkan, pria itu adalah Kris Wu.

"Hallo, Zitao?,"

" _Kris- Ge~!_ Kau dimana? Kenapa kau mengunci pintu apartemen?,"

"Ah~ maaf, aku tadi buru- buru jadi lupa, hehe. Jadi, apakah kau sudah tiba diapartemen?,"

"ya, tentu, cepatlah pulang aku ingin tidur~!,"

"memangnya kau kemana saja hari ini?,"

"main berasama teman, cepatlah _Ge_ ~,"

"tapi, Zitao, bisa kita bertemu di taman dekat apartemen kita?,"

"untuk apa?,"

"datang saja, kumohon,"

"baiklah,"

"Terimakasih, Zitao."

Dengan secepat kilat Krispun berlari menuju parkiran mobil dan mengenadari mobil kuda jingkraknya dengan tenaga yang penuh, dan tanpa mengeluarkan banyak waktu, Kris sudah tiba di tempat yang ia janjikan dengan Tao, kini terlihat seorang lelaki berparas manis berseragam sekolah sedang duduk manis disalah satu bangku di taman itu. Dengan cepat Kris berlari menghampirinya, tanpa basa- basi, krispun melancarkan rencana yang sudah ia persiapkan dengan matang,

"Zitao,"

"Ah, Gege! Gege, kemana saja?!,"

"Maaf, tapi ada hal yang harus Gege bicarakan denganmu,"

"Tentang apa Ge?,"

"Sebenarnya…,"

"Sebenarnya apa?,"

"Gege…,"

"Ya….?,"

"SebenarnyaGegeinginmengajakmumenikah _citao_ ,"

"Apa?,"

"Gegeinginmengajakmumenikah _citao_ ,"

"Apa?,"

" _Citao!_ ,"

"Hah?,"

" _Citao!,"_

"hah?!,"

" _CITAAAAAAOOOOO!."._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Citao- _Noona_ , _iyeonaa~ mayi mandi~ cama nini~citao~ citaaoo~_."

Dan seketika kau merasa bahwa aku ditarik dari sebuah kehidupan dan membuatku dengan cepat membuka kedua mataku, dengan tak elitnya kini dihadapanku muncul seorang bayi berusia sekitar 2 tahun diatas perutku, ia adalah Jongin, sah- tunggu, tapi sejak kapan Jongin menjadi kecil seperti ini? Ehhh…

"Aigoo, ZItao, cepat bangun, lalu sarapan bersama~," seru seorang lelaki lain, itu seperti suara Yix- EOMMA!

Tunggu, jadi selama ini, selama aku kenal dengan Oh Sehun, memiliki _Eommaku_ sebagai kakakku, Jongin adikku sebagai sahabatku dan Kris Wu sebagai seseorang 'kekasih' itu hanya sekedar bunga tidur?! Yang benar saja?!

Dengan sigap aku menggendong Jongin dan membawanya keluar kamar, Jongin yang diajak laripun hanya mengeluarkan tawa gemasnya dan jangan lupakan poninya yang dikuncir bak air mancur.

"Eomma!," teriakku lalu berlari menuju seorang namja bercelemek bunga bunga yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan, dan saat ia berbalik, banr saja, itu adalah Eommaku alias Yixing alias kakakku dimimpiku semalam,

"YA! Kemarin kau tidur jam berapa?! Kau seperti mayat!," seru Eomma lalu menjitak kepalaku, aku hannya bisa merengut dan juga Jongin yang malah ikutikutan menekan- nekan kepalaku dengan lengan mungilnya.

"aku lupa, memangnya kenapa?," jawabku seadanya,

"kemarin tu terakhir kalinya, Eomma mengobrol denganmu membahas, liburan kita, lalu tak lama setelah itu kau pamit kekamarmu, kami pikir saat kau lapar kau akan turun, tapi tidak. Jadi, kami tidak membangunkanmu, tapi malahan kau keenakkan, baru bangun diesok harinya!," cerocos Eomma panjang lebar, aku hanya bisa melongo mendengar penjelasan Eomma tadi, benarkah aku bisa tidur selama itu? Tidur di jam 3 sore dan bangun jam 7 pagi keesokannya? Kenapa lama sekali? Tapi… jika tidurku memang lama, berarti… mimpi itu kemungkinan besar terjadi, dan Kris, Sehun, semuanya hanya ada dalam mimpiki, huweee Eomma, aku tidak mauuuuu..

"Citao- _Noonaaa_ ~," seru Jongin sambil menepuk- nepuk pipiku,

"Apa?," tanyaku sambil menciumi wajahnya,

"hihi~ geyi~ _Noona_ , mandiii~."

Dan ya, semua itu mimpi, Oh Sehun, seorang superstar yang tiba- tiba kenal denganku, well tapi dia benar- benar ada dan seorang artis, lalu Kris Wu, ia adalah tokoh imajinatifku saat membaca sebuah buku, apapun itu judul dan genrenya, dan sisanya mereka berkaitan dengan keluargaku dan sialnya adik bayiku ini malah kujadikan sahabatku, pantas saja manjanya masih ada.

Tak ingin membuatnya menangis, akupun tidak kamipun memutuskan untuk mandi bersama, dan setelahnya aku mendapatkan sebuah kotak berisi kertas yang entah apa isinya, saat aku tanyakan pada Eomma, ia bilang itu baru saja dikirim dan harus dibuka langsung olehku.

Kini Jongin sudah kembali kepelukan Eomma, dan meninggalkanku dengan sebuah surat yang berada digenggaman tanganku, isi surat itu begitu membuatku terkejut dan juga ingin mengubur diriku secara hidup- hidup. Ya tuhaaaan, yang benar saja?!

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dear, Zitao_

 _Annyeong~ bagaimana wisata mimpimu, anak muda? Menyenangkan? Ah semoga saja kau amat menyukainya._

 _Bingung mengapa kau bisa melakukan itu? Hahaha itu karena kau telah membuat murkaku! Kau merobohkan tempat tinggalku yang berada di belakang sekolahmu! Kau merusaknya dank au harus menerima akibatnya! Jadi selamat bersenang- senang Zitao~!_

 _With Love, Your fav Ghost, Taylor_

 _p.s; jika kau terbangun saat mimpimi berjalan kau akan keluar dari kutukan ini, jika tidak kau akan selamanya tidur HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar hantu perawan sialan, pantas saja mimpiku aneh, aigoo, _Sehun-Hyuung~ Kris-Ge~~~_."

 **END**

.

.

.

Yeeee tamat, maaf ya kalau tamatnya gaje, soalnya ide udah buntung, ditambah tema dari ff ini tuh full romance gak ada konflik (ini masalah tebesar, soalnya author gak bisa buat ide ff romance, imut-imut gitu) jadi bingung harus diapain, dan ditambah author ini gasuka yang romantic-romantisan /?

Nah sekian dari Babboyeoja!

SEBELUMNYA, BABBOYEOJA MENGUCAPKAN TERIMAKASIH SEBANYAK- BANYAKNYA KEPADA SEMUA READER YANG SETIA BACA FF INI, DARI YANG UDAH NGE- REVIEW, FAV, FOLL, DAN LAINNYA /?, MIAN BABBOYEOJA GABISA TULIS SATU PERSATU, TAPI PEN-NAME KALIAN AKAN SELALU TERKENANG /?

Nah sekian dari Babboyeoja! (LAGI)

 **BYE~~~~!**


End file.
